I Didn't Choose to Love You
by ablala2
Summary: An arranged marriage makes life even harder for Macy than it is. What happens when the boy she gets arranged with is super stuck up? Will he change his ways? And what happens when they both start to fall in love with each other? Will she ever get to make her own choices? What will happen with her soon-to-be marriage? AU NickMacy. NACY. Read&Review!
1. Introduction

Yaye, a new fanfic in the making! Another Nacy one, of course! There will be no fame for the Lucas boys, no crazy-fan Macy, but there will definitely be NACY!

* * *

_I Didn't Choose to Love You_ starring:

...

Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa, "I'm sick and tired of not being able to make my own choices!"

...

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas, "I didn't intend for _this_ to happen, it just did.."

...

Chelsea Staub/Kane as Stella Malone, "You can't let them decide for you. Be in charge for once."

...

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas, "If you really want her, go and get her."

...

and Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas, "Life will never be easy, but knowing you, I know you'll get through it."

* * *

Macy Misa never really got to make her own decisions. She never chose to move from her home. She never chose to go to a new school. She never chose to meet new friends. She DEFINITELY never chose to have an arranged marriage, and she MOST DEFINITELY did not choose to fall in love with the boy her parents picked for her! That's just her life, decisions always being made for her. How will she get through all of this? Read and review to find out!


	2. Chapter 1

Ever since I was a little girl, my choice was never an option. You know how parents are, always making sure you make the right decisions, blah blah blah. Moving to a new city? Not my choice. Moving to a new school? Not my choice. And I can never expect what they're going to say or do next. It's just that, I want to be in control of my own life. I mean, it's fine that they care, but it's my life, not theirs.

My mom's long time friend had told my mom about their lovely town, and my mom instantly fell in love. No, we know anyone else there. No, we didn't know if my mother's friend was telling the truth. When she asked me if I wanted to move there? It was simple. No! But that didn't matter, because what my mom says goes, and my dad just follows. And my older brothers didn't really give a damn about where we lived. We could live in a box on the streets, and I'm telling you, they wouldn't mind! I did, of course I did. But they're off living their college lives, so that just leaves me. My friends? Now old friends. My home? Now not my home. My school? Yeah, not my school anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but they can't keep making choices for me.

My first day of school at Horace Mantis sounded just horrible to me. Not that the school was horrible, but I really didn't want to make new friends. I was willing to, but I just couldn't accept the fact that my mom forced us to move here! Plus, it's only a few weeks away winter break, meaning I'm having a late start.

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs to find my mom unboxing her glass plates, "Have you seen my sandals?"

She looked up at me and pointed towards the big box in the living room that read: MACY'S SHOES. I grabbed my cute little sandals and started to head back upstairs, just as my mom stopped me, "Why don't you wear your other sandals that I bought for you?" There she goes again. Her choice is always 'best'!

"Please, can't I just wear these?" I clasped my hands together and begged her. And I mean begged.

After thinking about it, she sighed, "I guess honey, but I think the ones I'm talking about would be better."

I smiled at her before running back to my empty room. I looked around and just wanted to cry. I didn't want to go to this school, I didn't want to make new friends, and I didn't want to live in this town. Everything back home was just going great, but my mom goes with what she wants, so I can't argue.

* * *

I got to Horace Mantis Academy, and I laid eyes on their mascot.. A Praying Mantis? Seriously? I sighed, and walked into the building with everyone staring at me. '1602. 1602.' Walking past what seemed to be like a hundred students with their eyes on me, I searched for my locker. After about maybe, twenty minutes, I found it, and it was in the perfect spot! Right across from this inside-outside atrium, and only a few feet away from the girl's restroom. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all!

My schedule was much more harder to figure out than my locker combination, especially since I didn't know my way around the school. History, math, english, science, gym, and art. I looked up to see a blonde girl staring at my schedule.. Um, okay?

"Hi? I'm Macy." I smiled, a bit weirded out, and put out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Stella Malone!" She laughed as she shook my hand. Taking my schedule into her hand she asked, "You're new here?"

I nodded as she scanned through my classes, "Yeah, I just moved here from Boston. Do you think you can help me with my classes?"

She smiled at me. This girl was awfully nice! "Of course I can!" She looked past my schedule in her hands to my shoes, "Cute shoes! They so go with your outfit!" She giggled a little, "Good choice." I smiled, at least someone thought so.

We walked down the hallway as she showed me each and every single one of my classes. A new friend already? This was going to be a good day.

* * *

I stood in front of my locker and looked at how plain it was. I really needed to fix it up. That was one choice I get to make on my own. The locker next to mine had opened up and there stood this guy holding a guitar and a water bottle. On the side of his locker read: Nick Lucas, in some kind of fancy writing. I had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

"Hi, I'm Macy." I introduced myself, since I would be seeing him quite a lot. He looked my way and just smiled. But not a 'Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nick Lucas.' smile. More like a 'Yeah, hi.' type of smile. After our little encounter, he just walked off. No smile, no 'Nice to meet you', and no goodbye. Way to go Macy, you just freaked him out! I closed my locker in embarrassment and said to myself, "How rude.."

"Hey Macy." Stella popped up out of nowhere and right in front of me, "So I see you met Nick?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we've become such great buddies!" I laughed sarcastically shaking my head, "No, he was so rude!"

Stella let out a small smile, "Nick tends to be more serious than his brothers are. They just formed this band thing, and he's like 'Head Hancho' with his guitar and all."

"He has brothers? Please do not tell me they are as ignorant as he is. Please." I looked at her dead in the eye.

"Well, not so much.." Just then, two guys ran across the hallway. Stella closed her eyes and covered her ears. One was yelling at the other, and the other was running for his life.

"You are so dead, Kevin!" the mad one yelled angrily as he tried to catch up to the one who was named Kevin.

"No, Joe! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The one named Kevin ran with his eyes wide open. But I guess he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, because right as he finished his sentence, he bumped right into the closed atrium door.

"Oh my gosh! Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!" I laughed and looked at Stella who peeked one of her eyes open to Kevin on the floor and Joe laughing hysterically.

Stella let out a little snort and started to laugh herself, "Yeah, that was hilarious! And those are Nick's brothers!" She continued laughing and I was just shocked. How could two boys who were funny and loud, complete opposites, I may add, be related to someone who's so serious and mean?! It just didn't click. He must be adopted.

"You're kidding right?" I started to calm down from my laugh attack as so did Stella. She shook her head no, and the two boys walked over to us.

"Nope! They're so related that they all have the same noses." She turned to Joe and smiled at him.

"What? Noses?" Joe commented. He smiled at me and waved, "Hello, this be Joe." Yeah, there was no resemblance to these to and to the guy who just walked off.

"This is Macy, you guys. She just moved here from Boston." I gave a little small and wave. Stella was right, they did have the same noses!

"Boston? Don't tell me you're a Red Sox fan.." Kevin glared at me a little, but I was. Red Sox fan till I die!

"Yeah.. kinda sorta.." I gave a little nervous laugh, "They're only the best team ever." I shrugged my shoulders and his face dropped.

"I disagree. The Yankees are." He gave me a 'HA! In yo face' laugh.

"So you guys are brothers with Nick?.. How?" The question made them snicker a little. They didn't know either.

"I have no idea how. He's just so serious and calm and all that. He never wants to have fun." I could see the difference. These two were the exact opposite of that stuck up Nick. They were always smiling and so happy! And although I only saw Nick once, I could tell he never really smiled. Probably only for his mom, but don't we all?

"Yeah, he's known as the serious one. Always has been." Kevin shrugged a little. How can someone be so serious around brothers like these? I would be laughing all day long!

"Well, is he always rude to everyone?" I thought about it a little, "There must be some people here that he's nice to..?" I honestly had never seen anyone like that at my old school in Boston.

"Actually, no, he's not always rude. He's nice when he likes a girl or when he's having a good 'song-writing day', he likes to call it. But if it's neither of those, he's just plain and boring and serious." Stella added in. Great, now I know for a fact that he doesn't like me, even as a person! That guy has issues.

The bell started to ring for last period, and everyone ran off to class. Just one more period Macy, you can do this. Your first day is already almost over! I started heading to my sixth period and saw Nick walking over to class. I stopped for a bit, watching him go, and could see the annoyed look on his face. Great.. one thing I have to see every. single. day. Good luck to me.

* * *

The first day wasn't all that bad. It actually went really well. I got home and noticed someone else's car in our drive way. When I got inside, I yelled out, "I think someone parked in our drive way, mom!" Walking into the living room, I saw two grown ups sitting on the couch with my parents, conversating. Turns out that people were visiting, and that I just embarrassed myself in front of them. Way to go Macy, I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey honey, sit down." My mom patted the seat next to her and walked over, a little curious as to why I had to be there too. I just wanted to go up to my room and get my homework done!

"We have something to tell you honey.. and please don't get upset with us, we're just think it's the right thing for you." My dad looked me in the eye while saying that.

"If they're counselors, then I don't need it." They shook their heads no, and I started to get worried. What were they talking about? "What then..?" I got up off the couch. My mom took a while to spit out what she was holding in.

Standing up with me, she started, "Well, Macy, my friends here, they're worried about his son being so serious and different than his siblings, that, um, they want to give him an arranged marriage with a girl who can change him. For the better." She smiled at me a little nervously, and at the word 'arranged marriage', my eyes widened.

"A-And, um, where do I fit into this?!" I started to freak out. Were my parents really putting me as _that girl_?! "Mom, please don't tell me I'm getting an arranged marriage! Please!" I wanted to cry, but the tears weren't falling down my face. They just wouldn't. How could my parents do such a thing!?

"I think it's a good thing sweetie." She tried to comfort me by grabbing a hold of my shoulder, but I wouldn't let her. This was probably much more worse than moving to this town!

"D-Don't I have a-a, you know, a say in this? This is my life!" My mom gave me that 'This is for the best' look.

"We've talked it through, all four of us, and we thought it was a good idea. We're having a family dinner on Friday night." My mom turned to my dad and her two friends, and they all nodded silently.

"We've only been here for about a week and I'm already having my decisions made for me! I'm only a sophomore in high school, and I'm getting married?!" I started to shout. Who wouldn't shout in this case scenario? "This isn't fair!" I darted off to my room. I just couldn't take all of them staring at me. What? Are my own parents going to tell me when I'm supposed to do too?! I don't even know who this guy is!

I locked my door and jumped onto the bed. This could not be happening! My life is officially ruined.

Thanks mom and dad.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for the first chapter! I said no fame, but they are in a band together, but they are not famous! They're all still the same characters beside Macy, mainly because they aren't JONAS. But read and reviewwww! And for "I've Always Loved You, I Just Didn't Know It", I'm kind of having a hard time writing the fifth chapter, so it might take a while! Thanks for all the views on this story and the other one! I gets me so excited seeing people from parts of the world looking at my stories! (= reviews would be nice though. Hahaha, but yeah, I'll try to get the second chapter done soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Another day. I laid there in bed wondering why this was happening. Why on earth would my parents agree to an arranged marriage? First of all, they don't know who this boy even is. Secondly, I never agreed to it. Third, we're not even religious that way! I, Macy Misa, never thought I would be getting an arranged marriage. The thought had never, EVER, even crossed my mind! All I thought about were sports and school. Mainly because I was a sports extraordinaire, being captain for almost every single sport at my last school, and because school is important for my future. I looked up at the ceiling fan and watched it turn around and around. Can I just lay here for the rest of my life? I don't think I'll ever talk to my parents again..

I got up anyways and started to get ready. Maybe being out of this house will make me feel even better. I did say school was important, didn't I?

I managed to get out of the house quick enough for my mom to even notice. I knew she would bring the topic up and probably even say how my sandals didn't go with my outfit. Ugh, my mom was getting out of control.

I walked through the door and up to my locker. I wanted to just bang my head against it a billion times. Maybe it would kill me so I wouldn't have to have an arranged marriage, ya'know? I let out a really loud growl, letting out all of my stress and frustration out.

"Why so glum, chum?" Stella was really good at appearing out of thin air. I jumped a little as she started talking.

"I, um. I'm just feeling really horrible right now." I tried to give her a smile, but she saw right through it. She raised her eyebrows, knowing something was wrong.

"What is it? Is it Nick? Do you want me to talk to him?" Her tone started to get more meaner as she finished talking.

I giggled at her attempt of acting tough, "No, Stella, it's not that. It's just that-" Breathing in, it felt hard to come out with it. "that I-I'm-" Just as I was about to say the words, Nick walked over to his locker and opened it up, without acknowledging me or Stella. What was wrong with this guy? Stella then looked at her phone, receiving a text message from Joe reading:

"Stella! I need your help! Spilled some juice on my shirt, need your cleaning stick." And as Stella read it, she became angry.

"Joe is always messing up his clothes!" She popped out her cleaning stick and her annoyed face, "He's so going to get it once I'm done cleaning his shirt.." She looked over at me and smiled, "Later Mace!" Mace? Stella already seemed like my best friend, and I've only known her for about a day! But it was nice. I looked over to Nick who was rummaging through his locker, and I felt the need to tell him something, like to be nicer, or to smile for once!

"Hi." He looked at me and nodded his head and raised his eyebrow. I could tell he was feeling a bit stressed out himself, so I just had to ask. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and faced directly towards me, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood to talk." He was so blunt. Might as well have said for me to get out of his face! "My parents are insane, and I have too much I have to deal with right now." He turned back to his locker and slammed it shut, making me jump. He walked away as if he own the place. Seriously? Who would ever like this guy? I feel sorry for the next girl to fall in like, or even in love with Nick Lucas!

I gripped tighter onto my side bag and walked over to my third period shaking my head at the thought of him.

* * *

As I was walking over to the cafeteria, I saw a sign for volleyball tryouts. Sports were always my thing, and athleticism did run in the family. I grabbed one of the physical forms and couldn't help but smile. Volleyball wasn't just a sport, it was sort of a stress reliever. And it meant that I could stay at school a little longer. Meaning I wouldn't have to go home and see my parents. I continued to walk towards the cafeteria. I searched the crowds of students for Stella or Joe or Kevin. From where I was, it looked like Stella was giving Joe a lecture by the way she was pointing her cleaning stick at him as if it were a knife. I walked over and could her hear ranting on about juice and shirts and what not.

"Hey guys!" They all smiled at me and greeted me as well, telling me to sit down. "Stella, be careful with that, you might poke Joe's eye out."

She put her hand down slowly, "Sorry.. it's just that Joseph here doesn't know how to stay away from juices that stain!" She rolled her eyes and dropped the stain-cleaner stick.

"Wait, why do you have one of those anyway?" I looked over at Stella as she sat up.

"I'm an aspiring fashion designer! And I keep it with me 24/7 because I know something is bound to happen." She looked over at Joe and gave him the death glare. Kevin and I laughed. The way she looked at Joe, I thought they would make one of the cutest couples, ever.

I turned towards Joe, thinking about what Nick had said a while ago and asked, "So, Nick told me your guy's parents are crazy? Sorry if that's personal, but why?" I leaned in closer, curious as to why he was thinking that.

Joe was stuffing his face with his fruit cup and swallowed before he started talking, "They're not crazy, they just really care for Nick." He continued to eat his way through his snack. I then turned to Kevin as he finished answering for Joe.

"They're just worried about Nick, they're planning on doing something and he's been going crazy wondering what it is." I nodded, kind of understanding what he was going through, except for the fact that _I knew_ what was happening and that I was getting married to someone who could be a lunatic.

"Oh! What were you trying to tell me before third period, Mace? I was interrupted that I forgot. You seemed really upset." She looked at me with her sincere eyes, and I had totally forgotten about the situation as well. I really didn't want to tell it to Stella in front of the two Lucas boys, but I figured that they are my friends too, why not tell them as well?

"Oh right." I gave a little nervous laugh then continued, "Um, my parents, um- I'm getting an arranged marriage?" I gulped, knowing I had totally stopped them from what they were all doing and made them focus their attention on me.

"What?!" The three of them said in unison. I slumped my shoulders, feeling as upset as I was yesterday. My life is definitely over.

"That's insane!" Kevin was so shocked. He was a senior and he couldn't believe that a sophomore like me was getting married at such a young age, "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard! You agreed to it?"

"Exactly.. I don't even know who the boy is, and they've already planned out my life with him.. But no, I didn't agree to it. My mom makes mostly all of my decisions for me without me agreeing to it, and I have to meet him in two days.." I frowned a little bit. I was getting married. I was getting married to someone I did not know. For Christ's sake, I didn't even know his name!

Stella and Joe were both so shocked, their mouths were wide open. "Oh my gosh, Macy. I am so sorry." Stella put her hand over mine trying to comfort me. She could tell I was every kind of sad, "You should tell her you don't want to." I shook my head. It was impossible to change my mom's mind. Stella looked me straight in the eye saying something I would remember for the rest of my life.

_"You can't let them decide for you. Be in charge for once." _She smiled at me before letting go of my hand.

I shrugged at them. What else could I do? Even if I tried to change my mom's mind, I know she wouldn't listen to me. Mainly because she never does.

* * *

I came home, although I didn't want to, and tried going straight to my room. My mom had intercepted me so we could talk about what was going on in this life she was planning out for me.

"I really don't want to talk, mom." I sighed as she called me over to the kitchen.

"Macy Misa, come over here right now." She demanded me. I really wish I was one of those kids who could just walk away from their parents when I'm angry, but I just can't. My parents have this stupid hold over me.

"Whaaaattttt.." Complaining was what I was best at. She eyed me as I made my way over to the counter and stood across from her.

"Look, I know you're hating the idea of getting an arranged marriage, but I really think you'll change that boy.." She put her cup down and sighed, "His parents are really worried, and you're such a great person, I think you two would be great together." Did she even know what she was saying? I couldn't bare to look at her as she smiled at me.

"Mom, it's not fair! We've been in here for not even a full week! Why is it that you and dad are always making decisions for me?!" I had never yelled at my own mother in my life, but this was just not right! "I don't know who he is! Do you?! Have you met him yet?!"

She looked down and shook her head, "No, I haven't Macy." Great.

My eyes grew angry and wider, "He could be a killer, mom! He could be a psycho!" By now, tears started to form up in my eyes. "I never, in my entire life, thought you would do something like this! I don't want to meet him, and I don't want to get married!" I trudged up the stairs into my room and slammed the door shut. Why did I have to have such demanding and crazy parents?! My mind was going crazy.

I could hear my parents downstairs talking about my marriage, the boy, his parents, my school, and basically every other part of my life. All I could hear was my mom talking to her friend about her upset her son is and how upset I am. Well, atleast I'm not the only one that's not in favor of this 'marriage'.

I heard a knock on my door and a tug on my doorknob. I was not going to talk to either of my parents, so I waited for a few minutes until I opened the door. As I took hold of the knob, I felt something hanging from it on the other side. I opened the door, there was a dress with a note on it from my mom:

"Here's the dress I bought you for the family dinner in two days. Just remember that I love you, and I know you'll look beautiful in it. I'm pretty sure he will think so too. Love, mom." I scoffed at her attempt of trying to get me excited for Friday night, because it was not working. Although the dress did look really pretty.

Let's just say that I **can** wait for Friday..

* * *

**A/N: woot, another chapter done! Also, I put up a cover for the story! If you can see it, that's how they look in the story! I'm really sorry if Nick isn't really in it right now, but trust me, later on he will be! If you have any ideas that I can add onto the story, feel free to review it or PM me! I really hope it doesn't sound suck-y to you readers! Oh! and this is the dress I imagined for Macy to wear! if it isn't clickable, just copy and paste it and fill in the.s with periods! and her hair would be curled too! read and review! thank you! (=**

**clothesenvydotcom( slash )fine( dash )lines( dash )black( dash )white**

**just copy that ^ , change the dot to a period, change the slash to a / and change the dashes to - and add .html at the end! sorry if it's complicated!**


	4. Chapter 3

One more day. One more stinken' day and I have to meet a boy I've never even talked to or heard of. I couldn't help but think of how unfair my life was at the moment. It's like I was stuck in a prison and my parents were the police! My dad had told me a little bit about him last night, although I didn't want to talk to him. He told me how he was a great musician and singer, he was my age, he was really into baseball, and he could write a song in a heartbeat. One thing he didn't tell me? His name. Seriously, who forgets say his name when I'm getting married to him? I even asked him hundreds of times, but my dad can hardly ever hear anything.

It was Thursday morning, and I was really hoping this day would take super long. I looked outside to see that it was kind of gloomy, no sun at all. Which was really weird because yesterday was about ninety-eight degrees with the sun shining all over the place. I sighed, and started getting ready.

I walked down stairs to find my mom asleep on the couch. As I walked over to her, there was a paper on the coffee table that had a list of everything she had to do to make tomorrow night a good night for me, considering I was going to meet my future husband. She even wrote the words 'PERFECT NIGHT' at the very top. My mom surely was going all out to make sure everything went okay. I looked over at her, and she was fast asleep while holding onto the pen she was using just before she knocked out. I put my boots and headed out the door. Sure, my mom wanted to make this a night for me to remember, but the thing was, I didn't want it. At all!

* * *

Whenever I was at school, I noticed that Kevin and Joe and Stella never hung out with Nick. Like ever. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to hang out with someone who was as stubborn as Nick was, but he was their brother. It made me curious, because whenever I was with my brothers, I loved hanging out with them! They were practically the best brothers ever, and them being gone is just horrible. I bet if they were still living with us, they'd make sure this wedding wouldn't happen!

I decided to ask the two Lucas brothers why they never spent some downtime with Nick while they were at school, "So, do you two just hang out together all the time? Like without Nick?" They looked at each other and giggled a little. They started shaking their heads no.

"Sometimes, if he's in a good mood, he'll come out of his cave." Joe laughed a little, causing him to choke on his sandwich.

"He spends almost every day during lunch in the music room just thinking of songs to write." He smiled at me, "One day, he's gonna be a famous artist."

I couldn't help but think of how talented he must be. For someone as stuck up as he was, he must've been a really good musician.

"I think so too." Stella raised her hand up a little, "He has like a song book full of songs he writes himself! Too bad he never lets me look at it." She crossed her arms, thinking of how unfair it was that she never gets to look into what she calls 'his beautiful book of songs and stuff'.

"That doesn't seem like that angry, irritated Nick Lucas I see everyday at my locker. He's always so grouchy."

Joe looked over at me, "It's our mom and dad who make him like that." He took a sip out of his orange juice before continuing, "They're so worried about him being serious and all, and they really want what's best for him." I nodded. Then there was silence..

"So!" Stella said quickly so it wouldn't get too awkward, "Tell us about yourself Macy! We haven't really gotten to know you. Are you joining any clubs? How was your old high school?"

I smiled a bit, thinking of my old high school, my old life basically! They all joined in closer, interested in what I was about to say, "Oh! Well, back at my old school I played almost every single sport, and was captain for every single one I was in." Their jaws dropped.

"Wow, really? That's pretty cool!" Joe and Kevin's were really impressed! Just then, a familiar voice had come out of nowhere.

He scoffed and took a seat next to Kevin, "Pfft, yeah right." Everyone's eyes were now on Nick and were just surprised at how he could say such a thing. I opened my mouth to fight back, but he beat me to it, "I doubt you were in every single sport. You really don't seem like the type to hit a ball with a bat." He sat there just looking at me with eyes that were so laid back. He looked at me as if he said nothing.

"Nick, that's so rud-" I cut Stella off.

"No, Stella it's fine." I turned straight to Nick, "Well, my medals and trophies would beg to differ."

"Okay." That's all he said. How much more rude could he be?

I got up, grabbed my bag, and looked at him. He just sat there. I started to walk out of the cafeteria as Stella ran after me. Joe faced towards Nick and just gave him the death stare.

"What was that dude?" He waited for Nick to answer. He was getting really rude.

"You actually believe that she has trophies and medals and has been in every single sport?" He sarcastically laughed, "Yeah right."

Kevin then looked at Nick, surprised at how he was saying these things about a girl he never even knew. "Well, maybe you should get to know her a bit, Nicholas. And when did you become so arrogant? Mom always taught us to be gentlemen when it came to others." Nick didn't answer. Instead he just looked at his two brothers and said absolutely nothing. He watched them get up and leave him to sit there by himself.

* * *

I took a seat on the bench in the inside-outside atrium and let my bag drop to the floor. I have never had someone talk to me so rudely! I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I was really beginning to hate where my locker was.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked as she sat down next to me.

I nodded and gave her a smile, but she knew I was kind of hurt, "No guy has ever talked to me like that. Not even my own brothers, and brothers are supposed to be mean to you!"

"I really don't know what's gotten into him lately.." Stella seemed worried. The last time he probably smiled was when he talked to that blonde song stealer, and that didn't really turn out well for him. "Maybe he's just going through a phase? You know how some boys are."

Why couldn't Nick be like his brothers? They were probably the coolest people she's ever met. And Stella. But he was just, different from them. And it wasn't a good different.

"Let's get to class." She picked my bag up off the floor and handed it to me.

"Sure." We walked off to our fourth period, and I tried to forgot everything that just happened.

* * *

**A/N: This one's kind of short, but atleast Nick is in it more! I'm really surprised at how fast I'm updating this story! And I'm super sorry I haven't been writing for I"ve Always Loved You, I Just Didn't Know it, it's just that I'm completely stuck on the fifth chapter! If you have any ideas for me, feel free to tell me! Hahaha, I really enjoy writing these, but I really wish I got more reviews! I see how many views I get and it's just like wow! But no reviews :( The next chapter will be the dinner where Macy meets the boy for the first time! I'm pretty sure most of you reading this right now know exactly who the boy is, but it's fun to keep it a secret! Other than that, read and review! Thankss! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

Today was the day, and as much as I didn't want to go through with it, I had no choice. School was the same today, besides the grey clouds in the sky, and the rude comments from a certain boy. It looked like it was bound to rain. I told Stella how much I was dreading today.

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home." I stuffed my head into my locker as Stella tried to pry my head out of it.

She sighed, I could tell she felt bad for me, "I know you don't Mace." She still tried getting my head out of my locker, but quit after a good two minutes, "Why don't you just tell your parents this isn't what you want? Tell them you want to be a super star athlete in the Olympics!" She jumped at the brilliant idea that she thought could possible get me out of this mess.

I took my head out of my locker, "I tried last night. She was even hesitant to sign my volleyball form." I showed her the paper that had a little note on the side from my mom that said, "Make sure my daughter gets her grades up while she's playing. And not just Macy, every single girl on the team."

Stella laughed as she took hold of the form, "Are you serious?" She giggled a bit before handing it back to me.

"Maybe I can just stay here at the school until.. forever?" I looked at Stella who was just shaking her head at me.

"Why don't you just see how this goes?" Stella crossed her arms and leaned back against the line of lockers, "What if this guy happens to be really cute?" She got excited over the topic and gave me a huge smile.

"Stella, the last thing I want is to meet the guy, let alone go through with this stupid dinner." I closed my locker shut and leaned against the lockers with her, "This is so unfair.." I gripped onto my bag tighter as the school day was coming to an end. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away from this meeting, so I asked Stella for a favor, "Maybe you can help me get ready then?" A smile came over her face as she nodded.

"Of course I will!" We locked arms as the bell rang and walked to the last class of the day.

* * *

Stella had finished putting on my makeup and doing my hair. I honestly have never worn more than mascara on my face, and tonight, Stella had just done the extreme. Well, it felt like it to me. Mascara, eyeliner, falsies, and some lipstick. It felt like I was going to a ball!

"You look absolutely stunning, Mace!" She pushed me over to the mirror and grinned at me, "This boy better think you look beautiful or else I am going to feel unaccomplished." She put her finger up pointing at nothing and put her serious face on. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think so?" I took a look in the mirror. The only time I've ever really dressed up was for family parties, school events, or weddings. But this, this was something else.

"It's almost 6:45." Stella started to pack her things, and as much as I didn't want her to leave, she had to, "I should get going. Text me everything once it's over, okay?" She hugged me and headed out the door. I inhaled, and flattened out the black and white striped dress I got two days ago from my mother. Although it wasn't my choice of clothing, I actually was okay with it. My hair was curled and reached the middle of my back, parted in the middle, with one side pinned. Stella had chose the highest pair of wedges from my short heels collection. My mom called me downstairs, telling me to help get everything ready.

I ran downstairs and saw how organized everything was. This was a first, because my mom and dad were never organized. I walked over to my mom who was stunned when she saw me, "You look great." She covered her mouth and tried her best not to cry, causing my dad to laugh a little.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a small smile. I still couldn't believe she was doing this to me, but she looked really happy for me. I turned away to stop myself from tearing up, mainly because I didn't want to smudge my makeup all over the place, and because I didn't want my mom to see me tearing up over her crying.

A few minutes passed and it was almost time. My heart was beating faster than Usain Bolt at the Olympics. I couldn't keep still, moving from one place to another.

6:59 PM. 7:00 PM.

The door bell rang, and I swear, I could feel my heart pumping so loud that it could've exploded on the spot. I ran to the bathroom and felt like I was in a dream. Like you know when you're somewhere really cool or somewhere you've never been before, and you feel like you aren't there at all? That's exactly how I was feeling! But it wasn't a dream, and I really was there. I tried inhaling and exhaling to make myself feel better, but that didn't help much. I tried gargling water, but that didn't work either, and it just seemed to have messed up my lipstick. I re-applied some more on. I look at myself in the mirror. What was I doing? Then I saw it. A possible escape. I could have jumped out the window like, five minutes ago! Opening it up, I put my hand out first, then trying to squeeze out my upper body. But my upper body didn't fit. Great. I was trapped in the bathroom, and my only way out was through the door that lead to my destiny. Suck it up, Macy! You have got to get through this! I mentally punched myself and unlocked the door. Here we go..

I walked through the hallway to see that no one was there besides my family. "They're not here yet?" I exhaled, relieved that they hadn't showed up. "Did they not want to come anymore? That's totally fine with me, I mean, I can go and change into some house cloth-" My mom stopped me.

"Relax, honey, they're still coming. That was just the food delivery!" She laughed as I tried to get myself out of this. Pfft, yeah, like my mom was ever going to let that happen!

"It's already 7:13, besides, they're practically late, maybe they changed their minds.." I was just about ready to run up to my room and get out of these fancy shmancy clothes and fall asleep, but right as I walked over to the kitchen while talking to my mom, the doorbell had rang. I didn't have anywhere to run! Especially since these wedges weren't made for running.

"I'll get it!" My dad walked over to the door. I think my heart stopped as he grabbed the knob and unlocked it.

"Goodness, they're here sweetie!" She walked past me, leaving me in the kitchen by myself so she could greet them. I gripped onto the counter trying to control my breathing, but it didn't work. For sure, I felt as if I were going to faint!

"Hi!" My mom's friend hugged my mom and dad, while her husband gave both of my parents handshakes, "Sorry we're a little late. Our son really didn't want to come, but we're here now!" That makes two of us that do not want to be here.

"That's fine! Where is he?" Please at least let him be cute!

My mom's friend then noticed he wasn't behind them, so she walked back outside and practically dragged him in. I walked over, super curious, and looked to see who he was, but his mom was standing in the way.

"Hi Macy," She walked towards me, "This is Nic-" I looked behind her and saw exactly who it was..

"Nick?" I whispered, pretty loudly. How on earth was this happening! I looked away and my heart just.. stopped. I was dreaming! That's it! This is all just a dream!

Both our parents gave us weird looks, "You two know each other?" My dad stared at me, waiting for me to answer. Nick's eyes grew wide.

I looked over at my dad, who was still waiting. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say that..?" I glanced at Nick who had his hands in his pocket. If I could choose not to know Nick Lucas, I would do it in a heart beat. My dad nodded and watched Nick look around the house from where he was standing.

"Let's eat?" My mom announced and led everyone to the table. I tried not to make eye contact, and walked over to a chair that was far away from him. Anyone else would have been much better! I'm not kidding! Why on earth would I want to be arranged to someone who is no fun, doesn't smile, and is completely rude and arrogant, especially when they barely met me! I had the urge to text Stella, but right as I took my phone out, I was told to put it away.

We all sat down and my mom served everyone.

"Why don't you two tell each other about yourselves?" Mr. Lucas motioned for Nick to start talking. He sighed and before he started, he took a sip out of his drink.

"Um, sure." He coughed a bit, clearing his throat. "I play the guitar, drums, a lot of instruments actually." He smiled at my parents as they giggled a bit. Nick Lucas smiling? That was a first. "I sing sometimes, and I write a lot of songs. I play baseball, or I liked to play. Um, and me and my brothers want to become a band together." He laughed a little, and everyone turned to me waiting for me turn.

"Well, I like to draw, sometimes. I, um, I was one of the top students back in Boston." I smiled at his parents, who seemed impressed, "I also like to play sports, a lot." My parents nodded at the Lucas', and my dad smiled at me, proud of all of my accomplishments.

"Macy started playing a lot of sports in elementary and middle school." My dad turned to my mom and laughed a little before continuing, "We put up all of her awards in the other room." The three guests looked over and saw that there was probably about over 50 awards in that one room.

I smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Lucas as they turned to look at me, "That's really impressive, Macy." Mr. Lucas said to me nodding in approval. I glanced over at Nick who was still looking towards the other room. I don't seem like the type to hit a ball with a bat, do I know? I smiled knowing I had proved to him that I was a sports extraordinaire. We continued to eat and talk from there on, but not once did I look over at Nick from that point.

* * *

After dinner, we all sat in the living room and our parents just conversed. Nick got up and walked over to the other room that had all of my plaques and medals and trophies from every sport I was in. He had that 'Wow, I was wrong' look on his face and read over each award. I got up and walked over.

"Still doubt that I was in almost every single sport?" I stood next to him, trying not to laugh at how surprised he looked as he read over my plaque for being MVP in varsity girl's softball. It may not be baseball, but it's practically the same thing. He raised his eyebrows and let out a little breathe. The look on his face was priceless!

He pursed his lips, "Did your mom make you take these sports or where these your choices?" I looked at him and it kind of hit me hard. It reminded me of how I was getting this stupid arranged marriage. How I never really got to make my own choices growing up. How, basically, my life was in the hands of my mother. I turned around and walked out the front door. Why was I getting all emotional? I'm guessing my parents didn't really notice I walked out, since no one came out after me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just let out all of this sadness and hate I had bottled up from my parents controlling my decisions and having to go through with a marriage with someone like Nick at this age. Why couldn't my life just be normal!

It was raining outside, but not too hard. I put my hands on the porch rail and let out a huge sigh. The coldness wasn't getting to me, but I tilted my head up so that the tears building up in my eyes wouldn't fall. Why was I even crying again? Just then, I heard the doorknob being turned and out came Nick. What was with him? I thought he would have been glad I walked away, just cause he didn't have to do it himself. But here he was standing a few feet behind me, coming to 'check on me'.

"What? You're not gonna make some rude comment and walk back inside?" I carefully wiped just under my eye and turned to face him. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I came to check on you. Are you crying?" He took a step towards me and I stepped a little to the side. Seriously, what was happening? He loosened his tie a bit and sighed.

"Why do you even care?" I put my hands up. "You were just.. so rude to me yesterday! And now you're coming to check on me?" I walked out into the rain and just let it ruin my hair, my makeup, my dress. But I didn't care right now. This was the best feeling ever at the moment.

"What are you doing?" He yelled out to me and I ignored him. I walked into the middle of the street and just looked up to the sky. "Great.." He whispered to himself before running out to me. He tried pulling his jacket over his head, but it didn't help at all. Standing next to me, he grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back to the porch, "You're gonna get sick!"

I freed my arm from his grip and couldn't believe he was even out here in the rain trying to get me out of the rain! "Let go!" I honestly didn't even know why I was doing this, but it felt right.

"Why are you so upset?! I didn't even say anything rude to you!" The rain got louder and louder. Here I was, Macy Misa, arguing with a boy in the pouring, wet rain. How cliché!

I moved my wet hair out of my face and practically yelled at him, "It's not what you said yesterday, or the day before, Nick!" The tears were pouring down my face, but he couldn't tell. Even I couldn't tell that I was crying! It was true, crying in the rain is better, because no one can see.

He looked at me, so confused. "What is it then?"

I stood there and looked him in the eye. _"I'm sick and tired of not being able to make my own choices!"_

Nick gave me a questioning look before realizing how sick I could get, especially with what I wearing. He took his jacket off and put it over me. Again, how cliché! I walked past him, back to the house and in through the door leaving him in the middle of the street by himself. He watched me walk away and realized that I didn't want a part in this marriage either, like he didn't.

This was not how I was expecting this dinner to turn out.

* * *

**A/N: omg! I finally finished! Sorry it took a while! Btw, if you didn't already know, the story is in Macy's POV! If it ever is in someone else's I will probably write it before I start the story! But tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Ehh? Awesome? Read and review! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! And I honestly do not know how many chapters this story will have! I just wanna go with the flow for right now! But yeah, tell me what you think! I like reviews, and PM's! I only got like one. Hahaha, but yes, again, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Turns out I did get sick from standing in the cold rain. After that scenario, I went up to my room and just sat there on my bed. I'm guessing they left after, because I could hear Nick saying how he wanted to go home and get out of those wet clothes. And I could hear my parents asking what happened, but he just said that he wanted to stand in the rain for no reason, and they bought it.

"Are you okay, honey?" My mom came into the room with some cough medicine and what seemed to be some sort of.. soup? I don't know, my mom's not that great of a cook, which is exactly why she bought take out food from the chinese restaurant in town.

"Yes, mother, I'm totally fine." I let out a huge cough and she ordered me to eat the soup and take medicine right away. "There's no chicken soup?" I asked as I mixed the 'soup' she brought me.

"Trust me, this is better for you." She smiled at me and walked out of the room. Of course it was better for me, everything she says 'supposedly' is.

I put the soup down and lay on my back. I picked up my phone from the table and texted Stella, 'Urgent, come over! I have so much to tell you!'

Sighing, I hit send and closed my eyes, replaying everything back in my head from last night.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Stella sat down on the edge of my bed with wide eyes. "Nick was the mystery guy?" She tried to piece everything together, putting her hand to her chin, "Is that why he was so stressed? And when he said his parents were insane.. he meant because they were planning this and he didn't know?!" She stood up quick, and I looked at her as she snapped her fingers, "Oh my god! That's exactly why!"

I cupped my hands together and held my face. Besides being sick, I was feeling horrible. "I can't believe I'm getting married to Nick Lucas." Stella sat back down.

"It's going to be okay, Macy. Nick is actually quite the gentleman. Sometimes." I looked at her and laughed. Yeah right! "I'm guessing he was only angry because of his parents?"

I sat up and looked at Stella as if she were delusional, "Are you lying?" She shook her head no, as serious as ever. Well, I only knew Nick for a few days. I don't know the Nick from before.

"Trust me, Mace, he's really nice. Sometimes. More serious though." She smiled at me and laughed a little, "Really, just try to get to know him, and if he's ever rude, you know I'll give him a little talk." I smiled back. Stella really was best friend material!

We sat there and talked about what girls usually talk about. I tried to enjoy my weekend while being sick, before going back to school.

* * *

Well, my weekend went by too fast, and that meant school. Just awesome.

I was walking up to my locker and found Nick leaning against his while he was texting. I was sort of hesitant to go up to my locker now, but once I was about to hit the girls room, he looked up and saw me, so I figured might as well, right?

"Hey," I said standing in front of him. Still no smile, just a confused look on his face.

"What was up with you on Friday?" He looked at me in the eyes and waited for my response. I didn't say anything, I just walked past him and opened up my locker. "Macy."

"It was nothing, Nick. Just.. just I was feeling sick, and then I got sick from the rain." He squinted his eyes at me and could tell I was lying.

"You're lying. I can tell by how fast you talk." He looked down and thought about something, and after a while, he looked back up to me, "You don't want to go through with this marriage either, do you?" He looked at me sincerely. What was I supposed to say?

"What? Pfft.. what?" I looked away and he moved the locker door so he could see my face.

He crossed his arms, "It's okay, I'm with you on that." Leaning back again, he sighed, "But tell me one thing.. why did you walk out when I asked you that one question?" To be honest, I really didn't know why I did what I did. Sure, it was because my mom controlled almost everything I did, but I don't know why I walked out.

"I have to get to class, Nick." I smiled and tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Wait, can we talk about this later then?" Seriously, I have never seen this side of Nick. Or any other side besides his rude self.

I gripped onto my bag strap tighter and turned to face him, "I've got volleyball tryouts today, so I don't think so." I turned away and walked off to class. What made him think I wanted to talk to him? Sure he was being nice today, but you know how long it takes for a girl to get over a guy being rude to her? It takes _time._

I could hear him sigh and grab his bag off the floor and take off in the other direction.

* * *

Finally, volleyball tryouts. Not to be cocky or anything, but I was pretty sure I'd make the team, considering that most of the girls trying out were such clutz.

"Alright, ladies, there is one tryout, and one only! If you are not here today, you cannot come tomorrow because why? Because there is not tryout tomorrow! Got that ladies? Let's start this!" Coach Turner yelled so loudly that almost everyone covered their ears.

The whole practice was tiring, and a lot of the girls were whining the whole time. I knew this was going to be a good year, because this coach pushed us to the limit. From bumping, to setting, and to spiking, you could really tell who had the potential of a great volleyball player and who were just here to 'try it out'. Considering this was the only tryout, I could already tell who was in and who was out. Being tired didn't really mattered right now, all that mattered was that I make the team this year and have a great season. Coach Turner walked into his office and printed out a paper, which most likely seemed to be who made the cut and who wasn't good enough.

"Bring it in girls." Coach Turner brought us all into a huddle before she started talking, "Today was a really good day, ladies. I'm impressed with what I saw." She raised the paper in her hands, and everyone's eyes followed it as she waved it around, "This right here is the list of who made it and who didn't. No hard feelings if you didn't make it, just work harder and come back next year." Could she just stop talking already and post it? "Look after I tape it up and move out of the way.. I don't want to get trampled, alright?" She yelled a loud and walked up to the office window.

Every girl ran after Coach Turner moved to the side, and I watched how crazy they went if they saw their name on the paper and how devastated they were if they weren't. After almost everyone was out of the gym, I moved up to the paper to see my name at the top of the list. I put my head down, because I didn't want the coach to see me smiling like an idiot, because I was!

"Good job, Misa." Coach Turner nodded at me and walked into her office.

At least I could go to sleep happy tonight! I walked out of the gym and made my way home.

* * *

When I got inside, my mom was pacing from side to side. Once she laid her eyes on me, a look of relief overcame her face, "There you are, where were you?"

"Relax, mom, I was at volleyball tryouts, remember?" I was about to tell her the good news, but she interrupted.

"I really don't think you should do volleyball this year, honey." Was she serious? She looked at me and watched as my face grew angry.

"You can't do that, mom! You even signed my form!" She brushed her hair to the side and was about to speak, "No, mom, let me speak for once." She was surprised by my tone with her, "You're making me get married, hell, you might as well pick what wedding dress I'm going to wear! But you cannot stop me from doing sports! Just this one thing, this is what I love to do, mom!" I think I shut her up, because she looked as if she were speechless. "Look at that room over there!" I pointed towards the computer room, "I've been playing sports since I could walk, and because I was a little late to come home today, you're not going to let me do volleyball? That's insane! I'm doing it whether you like it or not." I was about to walk upstairs, but my mom spoke up telling me to stop.

"Alright." I looked over at her with wide eyes. It actually worked? It did!

"I made the team, so I was gonna do it either way." I smirked at her and walked up to my room.

That couldn't kill my vibe, especially with the good news of me making the team.

* * *

**A/N: woo! I know this isn't that long, or it doesn't really have much to do with Nick, but hey, Macy stood up for herself, right?! Which is the whole point of the story! Oh! And just to make things clear, Macy is the narrator throughout the WHOLE story. I probably won't change the POV, but in case I do, I'll let you know before hand. And yayeeee for Macy making the volleyball team! But we all knew that right? Hahaha, anyway, read and review! Sorry if there are any typos! (= Go NACY!**


	7. Chapter 6

Today was probably the longest of all days, but lunch made everything better. I held on to my tray and made my way through the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table I sat at with Stella, Joe, and Kevin. Never Nick, besides that one time, because he was off in another world making his music and playing his instruments. I looked around in search for the three I sat with, but none of them were around, and I was usually the last one to take a seat. It was as if they all disappeared. Weird. I began to eat, and as I looked around again, Nick made eye contact with me and made his way over. Please don't let him come over here, please, please, please!

"Hey." he watched me as I sat there and continued to eat my salad without saying anything. Then he snapped at me, trying to get me to look his way, "I'm right here you know." He set his backpack on the floor and leaned back into the chair. I put my fork down and looked across the table at him.

Smiling with a bit of an annoyed face, I started talking, "I know."

We both sat there silently for a while until he interrupted that awkwardness, "Why are you even mad at me? I did nothing to you." Yeah, nothing huh?

I dropped my fork again, "That's where you're wrong," Here was this rude Nick, again! He moved in closer with his eyes squinted and waited for me to continue. Maybe it was time I told him how I've been feeling since day one. "You've been nothing but mean ever since you met me and you act as if you did nothing wrong?" I laughed sarcastically as he just sat there looking dumb founded. "Well, you did do something wrong and that was treating me so disrespectfully. Honestly, I have never met anyone like you in my entire lifetime!" Who knew two people who weren't even in a relationship could get into an argument like this! Oh wait, we're both practically getting married to each other..

Luckily I had finished my salad before this. If I didn't, I would probably be even more mad than I already was. I looked at him and he just sat there. He said absolutely nothing, so I figured now would be a great time to leave.

"I'll see you later, Nick." I grabbed my tray and slipped my arm through my bag's handle and was about to get up, but he beat me to it. He stood across from me and put his head down shaking it from side to side.

"Look, I know I was being a jerk to you, but that was because I was under a lot of stress and pressure for this new band and my parents were just driving me crazy." He looked up at me, trying to make me believe what he was saying. And of course I did. I mean, if my parents were doing the same thing, which they were, I'd be going insane as well! "I'm just, I.. I'm sorry."

I smiled his way. Nick Lucas had apologized for being such a rude, arrogant jerk, but it wasn't that easy to forgive someone. "I know you are, but you can't just say you're sorry and expect someone to forgive you just like that. Especially the way you were with me. That takes a while to get over." Stella was right, Nick wasn't all that rude, he was kinda sorta somewhat of a gentleman. "But, I know what you were going through, especially with your parents and all, so I forgive you. And maybe next time I say hi to you, you could put my energy and happiness into it." I giggled to myself and, again, was about to walk away before he started talking.

"You know, for my future wife, you're really good at making someone see what they did wrong. And I can't wait to see how this marriage goes." Then it happened. As he finished his sentence, he smiled a bit! Not too much of a smile, but it was good enough for me.

Was Nick Lucas saying he actually did want to get married to me?

I snorted a bit, laughing at the compliment, "I guess I'm just that good. And I can't either." He laughed a bit and I couldn't believe I actually got a smile out of Nick Lucas. "I gotta get to class." I waved as I walked towards the cafeteria exit.

Did I just say I can't wait to marry Nick Lucas? Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Stella was nowhere to be found, and neither were Joe or Kevin, which made me a bit curious about where they could be. I walked over to my locker with the five-minute warning bell ringing through the hallways. Just then, Joe ran up to me from behind breathing heavily, as if he had come from P.E.!

"Hey.. Macy.. I'm so.. tired!" He let out in multiple breaths, "I.. just got.. out of.. gym!" Turns out he did just come from P.E. I cracked up as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"During lunch? That's where you've been?" I giggled a little as he nodded his head up and down. "Where's Stella and Kevin?"

He managed to control his breathing and finally exhaled before talking, "I don't know. I think Kevin's at some cheer meeting?" I chuckled hearing the words 'Kevin' and 'cheer' in the same sentence.

"Wow, I never really pegged Kevin as a cheerleader." I looked at him as he smiled and turned his head the other way. His eyes had fallen on none other than little miss Stella Malone and some guy that Joe, judging by the disgusted look plastered on his face, appeared not to like at all.

"I hate that guy. He always gets his way but he's nothing but a jerk, especially when it comes to girls." I fixed my eyes on some jock in a Letterman walking with Stella. "_Van Dyke._" Joe glared from a far and didn't take his eyes off of the two for a while.

"Why is that?"

"Well, he's cool and all, and Stella really likes him, but when they make 'plans' together, he always flakes, and Stella comes running to me." He scratched his temple and sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm not good enough for Stella like Van Dyke supposedly is." He put his head down in disappointment. Poor Joe, watching what seemed to be the girl of his dreams with another guy.

"You really like her don't you?" I could totally tell how Joe felt about Stella, not just because she was pretty, but because they've always been there for each other. Or so I heard from Stella. She always goes on about how Joe makes her crazy and how sweet he was. She was into him too.

"..no.." Joe wasn't a very good liar, just like myself. I smirked a little, especially at how jealous he looked seeing Stella talk to this Van Dyke, "I just don't, you know, like him for her."

"Good cover, Joe." I watched as Stella and Van Dyke turned the corner and could see Joe roll his eyes from my peripherals. "I think you should ask her out." He faced me with wide eyes as if I were crazy.

"Are you crazy?!" Apparently I was. "Me and Stella have been friends for.." He started counting with his hands, but I already knew the answer.

"Forever?" He laughed and put his head down while nodding.

"Yes." He sighed. "And if I were to ask her out, it would ruin our _entire _friendship."

"Oh come on Joe! You'll never know unless you try." I was amused by how important their friendship was to him.

He grinned to himself, thinking about it, "You're right, Macy. Maybe she likes me back." He snapped his fingers and started walking backwards to class, still facing me, "Thanks Mace, see you later!" He took off in the other direction. I started walking through the hallways when I heard my name being used in someone's conversation. I tried not to make myself noticeable, but saw exactly who it was. It was Nick and some guy talking about me. I stood there a while trying to listen to what they were saying.

"So I heard you and Macy Misa were getting married." The guy seemed a little surprised that we were getting married and I was surprised that he even knew my name and that Nick had friends other than his brothers and Stella! I looked over to Nick who seemed to have stiffened up at the words 'getting married'.

"Uh, yeah.. we are." He scratched the back of his neck and look down at the ground. Why was he not so happy about it all of a sudden. I mean, I just talked to him about ten minutes ago, and he seemed okay with the fact that he was marrying me. "It was my parents idea." He scoffed and his friend just nodded.

"That's crazy man. But are you into her? Seemed like it at lunch today, I mean, she even had you smiling and you never smile." He nudged Nick on the shoulder and just laughed.

His eyes widened, it was weird enough that he saw the whole thing between me and Nick. "No, we, uh, I'm being forced to marry a girl I don't even know, you think I'd be into her?" He let out a nervous laugh and just kept rubbing the back of his neck, as if he wanted to change the subject.

I could not believe what I was hearing!

"She's pretty cute though, and she's an athlete. Or so I heard." At least this guy thought I was cute, that was probably the only good thing that came out of their conversation.

Then he said it. After what he had just said to me, not even ten minutes before, he was denying it as if it were embarrassing.

"I guess I just have to deal with the fact that I'm being forced to marry her." I didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say. And to actually think I thought Nick Lucas was some kind of gentleman! I turned around and took another hallway to class. With every step I took, I wasn't all that angry, but a mostly hurt.

Maybe all of this anger would help me out during volleyball practice today, because when I'm mad, I give one hell of a spike at the net.

* * *

**A/N: ahhhhhhh! Finally done with this chapter! OMG I was having a really hard time coming up with some drama in this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck, but it really seems like it to me. And oh my gosh, who would have thought Nick would be like that! Hahahaha, I really enjoy writing these! I think I can get the next chapter up today as well with this one, or tomorrow! Sorry for taking a while to update, I've been really busy and had a hard time coming up with the material for this chapter! But tell me what you think! I'd really love to hear it! Read and Review! (= thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm writing my author's note in the beginning to let you guys know that this will be a volleyball chapter, just like chapter 6 in I've Always Loved You.., but instead of something funny, it'll be more drama-ish. And trust me, I did not plan to write them on the same day! I think you guys will like this one, because of what will happen during this chapter! Or atleast I'd hope! Don't forget to read and review! Please! (= hahaha thanks guys!**

* * *

I kept to myself what Nick had said that day. Who knew he would do such a thing, especially after he was so nice to me? Whatever, I was not going to let Nick ruin my mood for the week, mostly because we have a volleyball game coming up for the next few days. And today was one of those days.

"Go Macy!" Kevin had just finished showing Stella and I one of his cheers for tonight's game and I tried my best not to laugh at the fact that Kevin was a cheerleader.

We both clapped our hands, and I still tried to contain my laughter, "That was really good Kevin!" He smiled happily that we enjoyed it.

"I got to meet up with the other cheerleaders, if you know what I'm saying!" He jumped up. The only reason why Kevin joined the squad because of 'the ladies!' he told us before trying out. "Bye guys!" He waved before turning the corner and screaming to everyone, "Who's got spirit?!"

"Wow, Kevin is taking this cheerleading thing so seriously!" Stella giggled a little and turned to me, "So, are you ready for your first game as a Praying Mantis?" She put her hands together as if she were praying and I chuckled as she did so.

"I am! It feels like I haven't played in years!" I was so happy. I earned a starting spot and couldn't wait to be on the court! "I just hope I play really well today."

"You will, Mace. I know you will, even though I haven't seen you play sports before!" She laughed and looked at her watch. "I've got to get to sixth early, I have to make up that art test that I didn't get 100% on." She grabbed her bag and some kind of cloth that was in her locker, "See you in class!"

I waved as she walked over to art class, and as I was about to put my lock my locker, Nick turned the corner and came up to his. Great..

"Hey Macy." He smiled, assuming everything between us was okay, since we had a talk about it yesterday, and he was a little surprised when I didn't reply, "Is something wrong?" He tried to get me to look at him, but I really was not in the mood to talk to such a jerk like him.

I slammed my locker shut and picked my sports bag off of the floor. I was just about ready to walk away, but he grabbed onto my bag strap, stopping me from moving any further. I pulled my bag away from his grip. Was he really acting like everything was fine?

"Are you mad at me?" He raised his eyebrows at me, questioning why I was ignoring him.

I smiled, not in a good way, "Maybe I am?" I walked away without turning around. I could tell he was confused because all he said was..

"What did I do?" He raised his arms and stood there thinking if he did anything wrong.. which he did.

* * *

The JV girls volleyball team had barely started their game and they were doing really well so far. It really got us varsity girls pumped up for our match. This school really did have a lot of spirit! Especially Kevin who was running back and forth making the crowd do the wave. I smiled as he held his little megaphone and cheered with the crowd. Stella and Joe came early to sit with me before my game.

"You ready Macy?" Joe threw some popcorn into his mouth and handed some over to Stella.

"Yeah.." I inhaled a little, still nervous that it was our first game. "I just hope I can keep my focus." I looked over to Stella who just watched Joe eat his popcorn and laugh. "Um, why don't I just let you two hang out?" Joe widened his eyes as I got up to leave. He looked over to Stella and smiled at her as she did the same.

"This is going to be a really good game." Stella grabbed her purse and pulled out some candy. She offered some to Joe and she couldn't stop smiling at him. It made him wonder what she was thinking, but all he thought was how lucky he was to be sitting with her at the game.

"I think so too." He kept his focus on her as she turned back to the game and started cheering.

* * *

After JV had finished their game, and won, we stood outside in the hallway waiting to run through the audience tunnel. We were all excited and chatting away how we were going to win this game when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I expected it to be either Coach Turner or one of my teammates but it wasn't.

"Can we talk?" Nick pulled me to the side, and for the first time ever, I tensed up around him.

"Not now, I have a game right now." I turned away but he wouldn't let me go without us talking first.

"I thought we were okay yesterday? You're mad, and don't deny it because I can tell." He was so clueless as to why I was mad, but if he knew I was standing there when he said those rude and hurtful things, he would understand why I didn't want to converse with him.

"Just, leave me alone." I put my hands up in front of me and went back to where all of my teammates were. From the corner of my eye, I could see him walk into the gym and take a seat by himself.

He was not going to get in the way of my first game at a new school. I was excited, nervous, and a little angry, but that's a good thing, especially when I'm playing sports.

We ran through the tunnel and it was a full house, compared to the Junior Varsity game. Making our way to the middle of the court, everyone cheered and roared as loud as they could. It was a good feeling! I could even hear Joe and Stella rooting out my name and everyone was pumped. Kevin was on the side attempting to do cartwheels and all the cheerleaders were just laughing along with him as he failed miserably. Then there was Nick. He sat there watching us warm up with no expression on his face. I don't even get why he's here right now!

"Huddle up ladies." Coach Turner grouped everyone together and gave us a little pep talk, "I know we can win this. We've worked really hard these past few days and I believe in you guys! Let's go out there and win!" We all yelled out in excitement and us six started made our way to the floor.

* * *

We were up most of the first set and we were about to win it, and Coach Turner was right, we could win this.

The ball was set for me to spike it for the second to last point of the set, and as I jumped into the air, I hit it so hard to the floor that Hanford couldn't return it. They gave us a point and everyone patted me on the back as we all got back to our spots. I looked over to the crowd and saw Nick watching from a far, and I could tell he was impressed by what just happened. I smirked, proving to him that all of the medals and trophies I had were hard earned.

* * *

Coach Turner congratulated us on our first victory of the season and we all headed to the locker rooms to go home.

"See you tomorrow ladies! Practice right after school!" Coach Turner closed the door to the office and we all changed out of our sweaty jerseys.

"You were really good today, Macy!" Taylor complimented as she grabbed her duffle. "I'm looking forward to the season with all of you guys!" Most of the girls grabbed their things and made their way to the exit. I was about to grab all of my stuff when one of my teammates came back into the locker room.

"Hey Macy, there's some guy waiting outside for you." She smiled before heading back out again to leave.

In my head, I already knew it was Nick. I guess he didn't get it when I said for him to leave me alone. I hesitated to go outside, but Coach Turner yelled out that she was leaving soon. It's alright Macy, you can do this..

I opened the door that led outside and sighed as Nick was leaning against the wall. I looked at him and he did the same, but I kept walking on. He got up as fast as he could and caught up with me. Someone can't take a hint that I don't want to talk!

"Why did you even come tonight?" I faced him as he stopped walking.

"Your mom made me come so I could see how great of an athlete you were and she said I needed to give you a ride home." He gave me a half smile, but that quickly faded when I wasn't smiling back at him. And of course my mom would make him do that. She never likes the fact that I get rides from teammates or other friends.

"Look, I don't need you to come to my games and I don't need you to give me rides home. You're not my boyfriend." I started walking again and thought about what I said.

"No, I'm not your boyfriend, but I am going to be your husband pretty soon." His tone was just as serious as mine was, and once he said that, I stopped walking.

"Oh, you're going to be my husband? You really didn't seem to excited about it when you were talking to your friend yesterday." He pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talki-" Was he serious?

"I heard everything you said! Oh I guess I just have to accept that I'm getting married to some girl I don't even know. I'm being forced to marry her!" I mocked what he said to his friend. I was practically yelling again, just like when I was yelling at him in the rain. "Even after I forgave you for being such an ignorant jerk? You practically said you wanted to marry me that day! And I can't believe I said it back!" He looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "I don't even know what I was thinking! And the way you said it to him, it sounded like you were.."

"Macy I was just-" There was no way I was letting him talk right now.

"Embarrassed? Because it seemed like it.. You know what Nick, I may be getting married to you, but there is no way I will ever like you, let alone love you! For god's sake, I don't even know if I can be your friend!"

"I didn't know you heard that, I was jus-"

"Just what? Lying to me? Yeah, it sure seemed like it." I picked my bags off the floor, which I'm guessing I threw down once I started to heat up. "You know what, I can just get a ride from one of my teammates. They're probably still waiting for their rides." I walked past him and he didn't say a word. Probably because he was caught in the act and he had way to get out of it.

I left him standing there. He tried to speak, but he couldn't because he could feel the guilt building up inside.

* * *

"How was your game honey?" My mom turned off the faucet as I closed the front door. My dad was already sleeping upstairs, and that's all I wanted to do. Fall asleep and forget about tonight.

"We won." I smiled and started to walk up the stairs, but she really wanted to know what happened tonight.

"How was the ride home with Nick?" She smiled a little bit bigger and wanted to hear every detail.

"I didn't ride home with him mom." I was still trying to make my way upstairs but she stopped me.

"Why not? I told him it would be a nice gesture." She crossed her arms and I just looked at her.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he didn't want to give me a ride home? You can't tell him what to do, mom. It sure was nice of him to be a jerk to me though." I smiled sarcastically at my mom who just gave me a confused look.

"He was what?" She squinted her eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He's such a nice guy though, Macy?" She sure didn't know Nick Lucas like I did.

I looked at her and exhaled, "I don't wanna talk about it, mom. I just wanna go upstairs and go to bed." She stopped me yet again, and all I wanted to do was scream. Did she not get that I didn't want to talk right now?

"Wait! Before you go to bed, I went over to that cute little bridal shop on the way home from work." What in the world.. "I got this cute little veil for you. Don't you like it?" Of course she would go and choose something without me. It just so happened to be really cute, but I mean, don't I get to choose my own veil for a wedding I don't even want to be a part of?

"Yeah, sure mom." I didn't even look at it for a second, and my mom didn't even seemed to be bugged about Nick being an arrogant jerk. All she wanted to do with my life was plan it out for me, specifically this wedding. I walked up the stairs as I could hear her sigh. She knew I wasn't excited about the wedding, but she still kept pushing it.

I sat on my bed and couldn't help but think. Why was this happening to me?

* * *

**A/N: Another author's note, idk why, but omg this chapter was so long! I liked the drama part! I didn't know I could write like that! Not that it's great, but I really liked it. Hahaha, tell me what you think! I haven't gotten reviews for either stories in a while! Read and review! (= thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ever since that night, I've avoided Nick. There was no way on earth that a girl could forgive a guy for saying things like that. Ever! But Macy Misa doesn't stay mad forever. I could if I wanted to, and this was one of those times.

"He said what?!" Stella and Joe happened to say in unison. We stood in front of the atrium door. I didn't tell either of them what happened, but apparently Nick had. He even told them he was sorry about it, but did I get a sorry? No.

"Mhm." I nodded my head as I watched their surprised faces turned into angry faces. I gave them a fake smile as Nick walked up to his locker and grabbed my bags. They stood there quietly, not knowing if they should have told me what Nick had told them. "We should get to class, Stel." Joe had already started making his way to class, and when Stella and I were about to take a step, Nick had stopped us just in time to say something.

"Can I talk to you Macy?" The first words he said it me in probably, two days. I guess I can't really avoid someone I'm getting married to, especially if their locker is right next to mine.

I stopped in my tracks and stood there facing away from him while shaking my head. "Do you want me to stay?" Stella whispered over to me, but I shook my head no, and she walked off to class. I turned around, wishing I could have walked off as well, but I had to get some things off of my chest.

"Talk to me about what? How what you said isn't true?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to reply. He gathered up his thoughts and finally started.

"Macy I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know how to say-" He was trying to be sincere and all, but I wasn't buying it.

I put my hands over my face, not crying, but just frustrated with this whole situation! "You know, I don't know if I can believe anything you say." I looked up at him, "You say one thing, then you say a whole different thing ten minutes later? I don't get it!" My tone was getting more and more hurt, but hey, who wouldn't be hurt in this type of situation?

"Can you just hear me out?" He stood there with a serious tone, and I waited for him to talk. "I just, I didn't know how to tell him I was getting married at such a young age. Everyone knows me as the serious type here at school, and when he found out and saw me smiling, I kind of, you know, freaked out."

"You freaked out that someone found out we were getting married?" I glared at him as he nodded yes. "So you were embarrassed. Look, Nick, you're saying everything wrong. You're basically telling me you don't want anyone to know and that's not what a girl wants to hear." He looked dumb-founded as he tried to put words together that were _right, _but he couldn't. How many times do I have to walk away from Nick Lucas?

* * *

"Stupid Van Dyke. I hate him. Why did he have to ask Stella out?" Joe paced through their home studio and kept asking himself that question. "Why? Why?!" Kevin walked into the studio to find Joe freaking out.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin took a sip of his soda can and watched as Joe basically ran from one side of the room to the other. Nick came up to the second floor and walked into the studio, he too questioned why Joe was acting like Joe.

"Stella is going on a date. With Van Dyke. Van Dyke!" He took a seat and covered his face with his hands. He tried controlling his breathing because he was out of breath from walking back and forth.

"Relax dude, it's not like you and Stella are dating." Kevin plopped onto the chair next to his. Nick set his book bag down and sat down at the mixing console and grabbed the acoustic guitar on his left. "Besides, you don't want to go out with Stella because you think it'll ruin your friendship."

Nick rolled his eyes, agreeing with what Kevin had to say, "Exactly, Joe. So why do you care if Stella is going on a date with Van Dyke?" He leaned back into the chair and strummed.

"Because, I don't know, I like her? You guys know that. I just wish I could tell her.." Joe was frustrated with this entire situation with wanting to be Stella's boyfriend but wanting to keep their friendship together.

"You have to do something about it then. Sometimes you just have to forget about your worries and do what you really want. And who cares if you don't want her to know. Just tell her how you feel." Kevin directed towards Joe and he sighed. Why was this complicated?

"Kevin's right, Joe." Nick thought of how much he wanted to tell me the truth, but he just couldn't come out with it. He was kind of going through the same thing as Joe, but his case was way more complex. "If you want her, go and get her, Joe. Who cares what others think?" Nick was contradicting himself, basically because he felt a little embarrassed about marrying me. Why couldn't he just be like that when he was talking to his friend?

"You guys are right. But I can't really do anything right now.. she's going out with" Joe made a disgusted noise, "_Van Dyke._"

"Just wait till after. It's not like Van Dyke asked her to be his girlfriend, right?" Joe squinted his eyes at Kevin. Why was Kevin being all smart right now?

Nick turned back to the mixing console and thought about how hurt I was. Why couldn't he take Kevin's advice and just make everything better? That's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

I had finished up at practice and was heading home after a tough one. Home is where I want to be right now!

I walked into the house and could hear my mom laughing so loud that it hurt my ears. "Mom?" I kicked off my slides and set my bags down by the stairs. "What's for dinner?" I was looking down at the time as I made my way to the kitchen table. Once I looked up, all I felt was confused.

"Hey, honey, Nick's here for you." I looked like a mess. My face was still shiny from all the sweat I gathered up during practice, my white v-neck had dirt on it from diving and falling onto the gym floor, and don't even let me get started on my hair.. Wait! Why did I care what I looked like in front of Nick Lucas, aka jerk boy? I didn't like him, and I was mad at him!

"Hey." Nick stood up from his seat and looked at me from across the table. My mom got up as well.

"I'll let you two talk." Nick smiled and waved at her as she ran upstairs. Why was Nick Lucas in my house and why was he talking to my mom?

Once she was out of sight, Nick started to speak, "Now can we finally talk about what happened?" He followed me back into the kitchen as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I could tell by the look in his eye that he really wanted to talk this thing over.

"Nick, I just don't get why you keep coming around?" I set the bottle down, "I know you want to talk, but I don't. I just want to go up to my room and finish up my homework."

"Macy, please. This thing has been bugging me ever since you walked away from me." He tried to keep his voice low, but if he could scream, he would.

"Oh, when I walked away the first time? Or the fiftieth?" I sarcastically smiled at him.

"All of those times, Macy! I want to talk to you about it, but you won't let me apologize!" He started to talk in a lower voice because he was, in fact, starting to yell.

Just then, my mom came downstairs with a few boxes of our old home videos, "Macy, look what I found!" The smile she had on was priceless and she basically ran to the VCR player and popped the first video in, "Nick, come watch these!" She called Nick over to where she was sitting and the videos started playing. I sat there behind the couch and could not believe she was showing these to him.

"Is she playing volleyball?" Nick asked as he moved his face closer. My mom nodded with excitement.

"That was her face time to ever hit a volleyball. She was so happy when she hit it correctly." Nick smiled as the ball hit my face a couple of times. I furrowed my brows as the videos continued to play. It changed from my first volleyball hit to my fourth birthday game to this one video of my mom forcing me to sing in front of people.

_ou'll be okay, sweetie!" _My eyes widened as I heard the words come from the TV. I looked over at Nick who was watching the television intently and my mom putting her hands together up to her mouth. This could not be happening to me..

_"Mommy, I don't want to go up there and sing." _It was me as a five year old. My mom decided for me to sing in front of all of my relatives at a family party.

_"Ana, don't make her do what she doesn't want." _My dad was the camera man. He had the camera pointed at me and my mom. My mom turned to the camera and raised her eyebrows at my dad who was trying to get her to not make me go up in front of everyone.

_"It'll only be for a few minutes." _She then turned to me and made me walk out into the center.

When I was little, even now, I had stage fright. My mom had practically forced me to sing to everyone and I was scared out of my mind! I looked over at Nick who was squinting his eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. The music in the video started to play and I stood there looking like a stupid five year old. You could see and feel the fear I felt that day.

That was the first day my mom had started to make my own decisions for me..

In the video, I started to cry, and I had never felt more embarrassed in my life. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I held onto the back of the couch.

_"You're okay, honey. You're okay." _My dad was saying as he hugged me and as my mom held the camera. _"Dave, how do I turn this off?" _My mom was saying as the camera was still pointed at me crying.

How could my mom show this to Nick? How could she still have it? At this point, I had enough. I ran outside into the cold and put my hands over my face trying to prevent myself from crying.

Nick turned around to look at me, but I wasn't there. He looked over to the door and saw that it wasn't closed all the way. "Oh my gosh.. I really should not have taken these videos out.." My mom stood up from the couch and was about to walk over to the door.

"It's alright, Mrs. Misa. I'll go talk to her." Nick motioned for my mom to stay there and he made his way over to the door. I sat on the sidewalk curb and used my shirt to wipe my tears away.

"What's wrong?" Nick's voice had startled me and I quickly made sure it didn't look like I was crying.

"Nothing." I sighed with my voice cracking a little as I spoke. He took a seat next to me.

He rubbed his head, "There is something. Just tell me, Mace, please." His tone was a little more sincere this time. I sat there with my knees close to my face and could feel the tears coming back. I quickly covered my face so he wouldn't see.

"I, just, I.." I mumbled through my hands. Nick put his hand on my back and tried to comfort as he gave me that 'say it' look. "My mom has always been the one to.. you know.. decide things for me ever since I was little.. and.." I moved my hands from my face and looked over at Nick. Was he really trying to comfort me?

"Look, Macy, you can tell me. Just because you're mad at me for something else doesn't mean I can't be there for you when you're crying." He took his hand off of my back and placed it in his lap. "I care. You're practically my wife now, I have to be there for you when you're crying." He grinned a little, making me laugh. This side of Nick Lucas wasn't so bad.

"I know, but.." I sighed before talking again and sniffed, "I would just appreciate it if.. if I can have a say in the things I do." The tears were practically gone now, but I wiped my eyes anyway.

Nick gulped before talking, "You still may be mad at me for saying those things, but I just want you to know that I _am _sorry." I looked at him and he stiffened up at my teary-eyed face.

I tried my best to fight the tears that just so happened to come back, "Why did you even say those things? And don't tell me you freaked out because that's one of the stupidest reasons why." I stared at him and waited for him to reply. He swallowed really quick and shook his head.

"I don't know.. I guess I've just never really expected it to happen. I didn't know what to say to him." He looked up and the sky and smiled, "This is something else."

This was a whole different side of Nick that I had never seen before. He was smiling, he was comforting me, and he wasn't mad. All things that he never really did around me, and it was actually a nice feeling.

"Who are you right now? Where was this Nick Lucas when we first met?" I wasn't necessarily mad anymore, just a little tiny bit angry, but just the fact that he showed he cared changed how I felt then and there. And it sort of changed how I felt about him..

He stood up and put his hands in his pants pockets. I stood up as well waiting for him to answer because he was a completely different person right now, and I honestly couldn't tell if it was just a cover to get me to stop crying, or if he actually meant it when he said he cared.

"I guess I was just off in another world. You know, the music, the new band, the unexpected arranged marriage, and my brothers are just.. too much to handle. I was stressed and I guess I took it out on you.. someone I didn't even know at the time." I watched as he dropped his head and chuckled a little, "Look, I know you're looking for an apology, which I owe you, but you just have to know that I am a good guy. I should have never taken my anger out on you. I honestly didn't even know I was taking it out on you, but I'm really really sorry and I'm not leaving till you forgive me." He waited for the words to come out of my mouth but I didn't know if I could say it just yet.

"I don't know, Nick." He bit his lip and nodded.

"I understand. You should apologize when you're ready." He smiled as he was about to walk away. I thought about it for a second..

"You're forgiven. Just please, don't let it happen a third time.." I watched as he smiled while walking backwards and nodded his head, I could tell he was changing.

Nick Lucas was starting to change, and I could see it. I guess it takes a while to get things right, but once they are that way, it's better than anything.

Oh yeah, and when I said it changed how I felt about him, I meant it in a _big _way. Let's just say I kind of sort of see Nick Lucas as boyfriend, or maybe even husband, material..

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I finally finished this chapter! It took me a while, and I feel that the words sound so cheesy and a lot of words are over used. Hahaha, I feel like I let Macy forgive Nick to easily. Do I? Lol! But I really enjoyed writing this one because Macy got to see another side of Nick that he didn't show her before. And trust me, Nick is really nice in this story! You just have to wait for it to show! But anyway, read and review! I got a few reviews for both stories and let me tell you, I jumped with joy! It was so exciting to read them! I'm glad you guys like them! (= Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot! OH AND.. Did you hear about Nick dating Olivia? UGHHHH tbh, I think she's beyond gorgeous, but I heard she's a man eater! I hate when celebrities use celebrities, and I feel that's what Olivia's doing.. but I don't know the whole story, so who am I to judge?! But yes, I do not like them together. He belongs to me. Or Nicole Anderson. OHHH! And who's excited to watch Ravenswood? I am! It looks so creepy, but I can't wait! Okay, I'm talking too much. Read/Review/Favorite/Follow, whatever, but read and review mostly! Love you guys! 3**


	10. Chapter 9

My mom went over the basics of what was going to happen with this arranged marriage. Basically, I won't get married right away, my parents want me to get to know that person so it won't be too straight forward. Both our parents had plans for us to get to know each other, and whether we liked it or not, we were going to have to go through with it.

"So, I was thinking we could go to that yearly festival they have here in New Jersey. They have carnival rides, talent acts.. unhealthy food. What do you think, Dave?" My mom questioned my dad, who was too consumed in the highlights of yesterday's NFL game. "Dave. Dave?" My dad sat up quickly.

"Hm, what?" He turned his body towards her but his head was still facing towards the television. My mom rolled her eyes.

"I said, we should go to the New Jersey festival." She set her cup down and waited for him to reply.

"Ana, whatever you want is fine." My dad was so used to saying yes to my mom that he didn't really care what his answer was anymore. With that, my mom took his answer and ran up to my room. She opened my door as I was fixing my hair.

"Hey honey," She smiled at me through the mirror and sat down on my bed. "Your father and I decided that we are going to the New Jersey festival this Friday night." She was so full of excitement that it made me not want to go.

"Mom, I have practice every single day after school this week. I don't think I can make it." Her smile dropped and I just knew she was going to make me choose the festival over volleyball.

She sighed, putting her hands together. Here it comes.. "Macy, honey, I know you love playing your sports, but just this one time, can't we do something together as a family?" She always does that. I exhaled as my hand held up my face.

"You're really going to make me miss volleyball for a festival that comes around every year? Come on, mom, that's not fair." She stood up from my bed and crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, just think of this as a family trip. It'll be fun." She stared at me as I was contemplating my answer. I wanted to say no, but I knew she would use some type of reverse psychology to get me to go.

"Fine." I closed my eyes for a bit and shook my head in disapproval. She smiled at me before she left the room. "She always does that.." I whispered to myself as I got up from the chair.

* * *

"I was wondering if maybe.. you.. me.. eating.. at a restaurant.. with good food..?" Joe practiced in front of Kevin. He wanted to ask Stella on a date and wanted to make sure he asked her right, but judging by the face Kevin was making, he knew that was completely wrong.

"You sound too nervous, Joe. You need to be happy! Oh! Why don't I have the cheerleaders cheer it out for Stella?" A big smile plastered across Kevin's face and Joe's answer was simple.

"How about, no!" Joe clapped his hands in a cheerleader-ish way and made Kevin frown. He thought his idea was a really good one.

"Don't ask me then! Gosh!" Kevin threw his hands up in the air, and Nick, who was walking up to them behind Kevin, got hit in the face ridiculously hard.

"Ouch!" Nick put his hand over his face, "Kevin?!" Kevin immediately threw his hands over his mouth, and Joe started laughing hysterically.

"Oh man!" Joe slapped his thigh and could not stop laughing, "That was so funny!" Joe yelled aloud as Nick gave his older older brother a good punch on the arm. Kevin held onto his arm and tried changing the subject.

"So the festival is coming up, are you actually going this year Nick?" Kevin looked over at Nick who was reading over some lyrics he wrote last night. He lifted his head to look up at his brothers. Nick wasn't really the type to go out, and if he did go out, he was either forced to or he wanted to get away from his family.

"Why would I want to go to a festival where people just play games and eat food?" Joe looked intently at his younger brother, giving him a questioning look.

"You used to love going to the festival, Nick. What happened to you?" Nick had changed, and everyone knew it, although they didn't know why.

Nick furrowed his brows at his two brothers who just stared at him. "I just.. I just don't like going anymore." And with that, Nick Lucas walked away from his brothers.

* * *

"You think you're starting to.." Stella gulped before continuing to speak, "..like him?" Her eyes were super wide, waiting for me to answer.

I got up from the atrium bench and started pacing. I put my hands over my forehead and began, "Is it wrong that I might?" I had a worried look on my face, and I turned to Stella who just smiled at me.

"Macy, this is great news!" She jumped up from the bench with excitement, "You like Nick." I wasn't exactly sure if this was good news because I was still processing the fact that I possibly might, just a little bit, like Nick Lucas. "So tell me, how did it all start?"

I laughed as Stella stood there waiting for me to dish on my possible crush. "I-I don't know, I.. I think it was the way he.." I thought about it for a minute. "The way he cared." I could feel myself blush a little. And as I said that, Stella began to squeal! Loud squealing, if I may add.

"This is so exciting! Who knew you would fall for Nick Lucas, even after he was such a jerk to you." She giggled a little.

"Well.. that's the thing. I know I forgave him, but can I trust him not to do it again? I mean, his parents not only want me to marry him, but to _change_ him." I sighed a bit and took a seat.

Stella sat back down next to me, "That's the thing. Sometimes.. sometimes you just have to let it be. See how things go, you know?" She smiled at me, reassuring that everything was going to be fine from then on.

"You're right, Stella." She smirked at me and turned to look into the hallway. Joe happened to walk by with Kevin, who seemed to be arguing with each other, as always. Her face lit up as Joe caught her eye, and I could sense that Joe wasn't the only one who was developing a crush here. I eyed her as she watched Joe walk out of sight with Kevin. "..what was that?" I grinned as she widened her eyes.

"What was what?"

"Oh my gosh.. you like Joe?" I assumed, since she could not stop looking at him during my rival game a few days ago.

"What are you talking about Macy? I mean there's no way I could possibl-" She rambled on until she faced me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just sat up straight in her spot. "Okay, I sort of have this little crush on Joe, but I know nothing will ever happen. And I don't even think he likes me in that kind of way." And that's where I knew they both needed my help.

"Are you sure about that, Stella?" I stood up grabbing my sports bag and side bag. Her face lit up again as I said the words. "Bye Stella."

"You can't just say that then walk away! Macy!" I walked off to class and looked back to see Stella with her hands in the air questioning what she just heard, with a smile on her face.

* * *

After a long, tiring practice, Stella decided to come over so we could dish more about boys.

"We should go shopping this Friday. You wanna go?" I sighed. As much as I would love to go shopping, I couldn't.

"I can't, my parents, or should I say my mom, is forcing me to go to the festival.

"Oh right! I forgot I was going too!" Stella had lived here most of her life. "Okay, so tell me everything." She smiled from ear to ear waiting for me to speak up.

"About what?"

"About you know.. Joe." She chuckled a little, still waiting for my response. "You asked me if I was sure about him not liking me, so that means you know something and you are going to tell me right this instant Macy!"

I giggled as she tried to interrogate me, "Well, he was really mad seeing you with Van Rick or something."

"Van Dyke." She corrected me.

"Yeah. Anyway, he was telling me how asking you out with ruin your guy's friendship, but after I told him to give it a try, he thought it through and decided he would." I smiled as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Are you serious?" She began to smile again.

I nodded, "I just don't know when he will." Stella then sat down and I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted Joe to ask her out just as badly as he wanted to ask her out.

"Okay, enough about me." She raised her eyebrows repeatedly, "Tell me more about you and Nicholas!"

I glanced over at her and laughed, "There's nothing else to tell."

"I don't believe you." I shook my head no and she really did not believe what I was saying, "Oh come on, Mace!" I still shook my head and she picked up her phone. "Fine, I'll just call my three friends who happen to go to the same school as us."

"..Stella.. what're you doing?"

"Hey you guys, it's Stella." I knew exactly who it was, the Lucas brothers. "So, what are you guys doing on Friday night?

"Stella."

"Oh, you are too?" She had an excited look on her face.

"Stella."

"Guess who else is?" She paused for a moment, "No, not a trumpet playing otter, Kev. Macy and I are! And her parents of course."

"STELLA." I said much more loudly this time.

"That's great! We will see you three there." Once she hung up the phone, I let it out.

"Stella! What was that?" I honestly didn't know why I was questioning her, it's not like she set up a date for me and Nick. Even if we were getting married.

"What's so wrong about asking them if they are going or not?" She smiled, "Besides, Nick is going." She winked at me before heading to the bathroom.

Stella sure knew how to get her way. I sighed and stared at the wall. But why was I sighing? Shouldn't I be happy that Nick's going to be there or not?

* * *

"Hello?" Kevin answered the house phone, putting it on speaker.

At the sound of Stella's voice, Joe ran into the living room with his two other brothers. "Hey Stella." The smile on his face grew, even though Joe couldn't see her face.

_"Hey you guys, it's Stella."_

"Hey Stel." They all said in unison.

_"So, what are you guys doing on Friday night?"_

"We're going to the festival, of course!" Kevin answered with a big smile. The festival always excited him, especially since he always hoped they would have a trumpet playing otter. Maybe this year would be the year.

_"Oh, you are too? Guess who else is?" _And at the question, Kevin was quick to talk.

"A trumpet playing otter? No way!" The excitement filled his whole body as he jumped up with joy.

_"No, not a trumpet playing otter, Kev. Macy and I are! And her parents of course." _At the name Macy, Nick's head was quick to pop up. He wasn't into the conversation until her name came up.

"Macy's going?" He whispered to himself, thinking if he should actually go now or not.

"Great!" Joe jumped in. He couldn't wait to hang out with Stella on Friday at the festival, or any day for that matter. "It's gonna be a lot of fun." Joe smiled as he said that. He was imagining all the fun things happening that night.

_"That's great! We will see you three there."_

"Bye Stella." The three brothers, again, said all together.

"Friday's gonna be a good day. I have a feeling this is going to be a festival we're going to remember." Joe added in.

"You know what, I think I want to go to the festival after all." Nick said quickly.

"Why the sudden change of mind, Nicholas? You haven't gone to the festival in the past four years for the same exact reason. Which.. we don't know, but you just didn't go for four years, alright?" Kevin stared at him with wide eyes waiting for his response.

"I-uh, I just agree that this festival is going to be a good one, so why not go too, right?" Nick gave them a quick smile and headed up stairs to get a way from his brothers.

"Because of Macy?" Joe looked over at Kevin who watched Nick make his way upstairs.

"Because of Macy." Kevin replied. The two smiled at each other, knowing Nick was starting to feel a different way about this whole thing. A good different way.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me! I really wanted to update this sooner but I had absolutely no time! UGGGHH, but hey, better late than never, right? (= hahahaha, and this chapter was actually really hard to right, and wanted Nick and Macy to spend time together away from school and home, so a festival would be good, right? YES! Hahaha, I really hope I didn't lose any readers, I'm so sorry again! I've been working early now and I get so tired when I get home! I will try my best to update the next chapters faster than I updated this one, okay? Hope you guys still read my stories! Lots of love! xoxo thank you guys! 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I posted outfits for Macy and Stella on my profile for the festival part. (=**

* * *

Everyone was getting in the spirit of this New Jersey festival; the town is full of posters talking about how fun the festival is. The festival takes place one week before winter break, meaning it's bound to start snowing any day now.

"I'm really excited for today's festival, aren't you?" Stella closed her locker and turned to face me.

I nodded, "I am. How is it?" The flyers around town made the festival seem like it was the best day of every year.

"Oh you know, food, games, a lot of people, and a lot of cute boys from almost everywhere in the world. It's right by the pier, so it looks really nice every year." I smiled, it did seem like a lot of fun.

"Wow, I actually can't wait!" Although I wouldn't be able to scope out the cute boys from everywhere, I knew there was one boy I would be able to get to know more. "So do you think Joe's going to make a move tonight or what?" I put my hands into my pockets and watched the grin on Stella's face grow.

"I just hope so, I mean, I don't want our friendship to be ruined either, but sometimes you just have to try. So, I don't know, we'll just have to see." She giggled a little at the thought of Joe asking her on a date.

"How about you? Your future husband?" I laughed at those words.

"I think my mom wants me to spend some time with her. She practically told me not to go to practice just to go to the festival." Stella nodded. I told her how my mom was about everything that has happened in my life.

"Well, anything could happen." She nudged me as we walked into the classroom.

* * *

I ran to practice to let Coach Turner know that I couldn't make it today, only to find a note on the door say 'Practice cancelled. NJ Festival today, have fun girls!'. I walked past the choir and music room and saw Joe practicing his 'asking out Stella on a real date' skills.

"I-I, uh, Stella.. date.. me.. I don't know." He slapped himself across the face, and I walked in.

"You seem to be having a hard time there." I chuckled. He sighed, taking a seat on the risers.

"Believe me, I am. I never knew asking Stella out would be this hard."

I could tell Joe had been crushing on Stella for quite a while. Every time he's near her, it's like he's only focused on her.

"I think you should ask her out tonight at the festival. The weather said it's going to be snowing lightly tonight. That would probably be one of the cutest ways to ask a girl out; in the snow." He thought about it, and winter was always his favorite season. "And don't be nervous!"

"I'm not nervous! Pfft.. what are you talking about?" He acted like I didn't see anything before I walked in.

"Okay, but.. a girl likes it when you are sweet and just, I don't know, you. Just be yourself." I smiled at him as he took in the idea.

"Thanks Macy, I'll do just that." I nodded. I was about to walk off to the gym when he stopped me, "So, how are you and my brother?"

I turned around and was a little surprised by the question. "Oh, um, I guess you could say we're at an 'okay' level. I think I can see him start to change. Just a little bit." I put my hand up, demonstrating how little with my thumb and index finger.

"Yeah, I think so too. He hasn't gone to the festival in about, four years, and all of a sudden when he hears you're going, it's like he's never missed it in his life." He faced directly towards me and his eyes widened. "Don't tell him I said that."

I opened my mouth to respond, but to my surprise, I didn't say anything. Instead a closed my mouth and smiled at him.

"Are you okay with this marriage? I know Nick isn't exactly Mr. Sunshine, but he is a good guy." He sat on the table and looked at me.

I stood there for a while thinking about it. "A part of me is, but the other part isn't. Being forced to get married right now isn't really what I planned, you know? I'm almost seventeen, I wanna be a teenager." I snickered a little, "And I know he isn't exactly the happiest guy in the world, but I really don't know him or how he is. So I guess I'll have to see." He nodded, looking at his watch.

"Wow, I didn't know it was almost 3:30, I gotta get home." Joe gathered all of his things and waved at me, "See you tonight, Mace!"

* * *

"Are you two almost ready?" My mom walked into the room, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "I can see little tiny pieces of snow right now." Stella and I looked out the window to see small snow flakes floating in the air.

"Aw, yay! It hasn't snowed at the festival in four years, you know." Stella raised her eyebrows with a wide smile on her face.

"Alright girls, we have to get going." My mom walked out and we headed out the door.

At the festival, there was Christmas music, food, little games and contests, and a lot more than I had imagined it to be. It's like everyone knows each other, and if they don't, they're not afraid to go ahead and get to know them. Great vibes everywhere.

"I don't see Stella anywhere." Joe searched through the crowd, looking for the always stylish blonde. As he scanned everywhere, he spotted my parents knowing that I would be with them, and that I would be with Stella as well. "But I do see Macy." Kevin and Joe started making their way over, and once they realized that Nick wasn't following, they turned around to see him standing there looking a little nervous.

"Are you alright, bro?" Kevin walked back and watch Nick stare right past him. "You seem nervous."

"Uh- yeah, I'm okay." Joe followed Nick's gaze and traced it back to none other than myself. Once he realized who Nick was looking at, he instantly knew that I was changing him in some sort of way.

"You sure?" Joe headed back to where they were just at, "Because you're never nervous." Kevin and Joe watched Nick gulp a bit, "Especially about girls." With that, Joe smirked.

"I'm not nervous about any girls here, okay?"

Joe crossed his arms and let it go, "Alright then, whatever you say. Let's go over to Macy then, she probably knows where Stella is." The two older brothers began walking, and with a little pep talk to himself, Nick started moving his legs and following.

"Hey boys, where are your parents?" Stella and I were focused on the singing act that was up on the little stage when I heard my mom talking to someone. I turned around to find the Lucas brothers pointing towards the food area.

"Hey you guys!" I walked over with Stella behind following. After hugging the first two, I looked to Nick who was just standing there. I didn't know whether or not I should hug him or..?

While Stella, Joe, and Kevin started up a conversation, I walked up to Nick, "Hi." He smiled at me, not saying a word. Was he ignoring me this time or..?

"We're going to go look for a trumpet playing otter!" I heard Kevin yell out, and he walked away with Joe and Stella, leaving Nick and I to ourselves.

I watched as Nick stood there, looking around, but not at me. This was kind of confusing!

"Um, I'm gonna go.. get something to eat." I smiled at him before turning around and starting to walk, but I could feel Nick right next to me. We walked in silence, just watching the people go by holding around their drinks and such. Nick seemed a little different from his usual self and it made me wonder what was wrong with him. I stopped walking. "Are you okay, Nick? Did I do something wrong this time, because it seems like-"

"No, I'm fine, Macy. You didn't do anything, it's just I haven't been here in almost four years and I'm kind of nervous." He managed to say it all under one breath.

"Nervous? About what?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm kind of nervous about being here.. and about yo-" I widened my eyes a bit as he was about to finish his sentence, but he was interrupted by the loud screaming of the little audience. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't and just grinned, "Let's go get some food."

I stood there waiting in line for some hot chocolate when some guy came up from behind me. Stella was right about the cute guys, but I sure wasn't interested.

"Hey there. You seem a little lonely, why don't I stand with you here for a bit?" He smiled at me, putting his hand arm over my shoulder. "What's your name?" For someone I didn't know, it was a little awkward and too forward.

"Yeah, I'm Macy, and I'm fine with standing here myself." I gave him a sarcastic smile and shied away from his arm, but he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come on, it's not every day I meet some girl that's as pretty as you. I'm Alex, and I think I'm we'd be the perfect match!" How lame could this guy be? He started laughing and took a few steps closer.

"Just, leave me alone, okay?" Yeah, he didn't get the message.

He tried to grab my waist, and at the point, I couldn't take it anymore! "Hey, I'm just tryna have a little fun!" I tried to get away, and once I did, I looked at this Alex guy. He wasn't exactly smiling anymore, and he narrowed his eyebrows. He looked past me, and as I turned around, Nick walked up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hi, I'm Nick. You are?" He held out his hand, but Alex just backed off. "Did you have your 'little fun'?" I turned to the side of Nick's face and could see him smiling at the guy.

"Whatever, dude." He walked away, and I honestly couldn't believe Nick would do that. He turned to me and held my hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" This was the Nick I liked to see. The one who cared and was just a total sweetheart! I looked at Alex who was walking away and back at Nick.

"Thank you." He nodded. We grabbed our drinks and walked through the festival. And not once after the incident did he let go of my hand.

* * *

"Where did Kevin go?" Stella looked around for the curly haired boy, but he was out of sight.

Joe threw way his hot chocolate and wiped his mouth. "He said he's gonna go look for that otter, but I doubt he's going to find one. I mean, it's winter! Pfft." Stella cocked her eyebrows. It wasn't likely to find a trumpet playing otter, ever.

"..Okay?" She and Joe watched the little acts that were being played out on the stage. Stella turned her back to the stage and saw something she thought she would never, ever see. "Oh my gosh.. Joe, look!" She smiled from ear to ear.

Joe was too consumed in the performances, but replied, "Did Kevin find that otter after all?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Joe!" She shifted his body towards where she was looking. Both their eyes landed on two people; Nick and I.

"So I was right!" Joe put his fist up, acting as if I had won something. He watched Stella gaze at the two, smiling liking an idiot.

"That's so sweet and they're holding hands! So you think they do both like each other?" Joe scoffed, thinking 'Of course they do!', although we both haven't admitted anything yet.

"It's so obvious. And I think that if two people like each other, they should let each other know." Joe looked at Stella, and thought about telling her too how he felt. "Stella.."

"Yeah Joe?" She turned to meet his gaze.

Taking in a deep breath, he thought now or never. "Stella, I've known you for, well forever, and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go ou-"

"I found the closest thing to a trumpet playing otter! It's so cool!" Out of nowhere, Kevin shows up interrupting Joe's big moment. He just wanted to punch Kevin right now.

"What is it, Kev?" Joe glared at his older brother, hoping he would say it then leave.

"It's a skateboarding dog!" Kevin smiled widely. "Come on, over here!" He pulled Stella's arm and called Joe to follow.

"Really?" Joe rolled his eyes and stomped his way behind them. Who knew the oldest of three teenagers would be the most childish!

* * *

"I don't think I've had this much fun since I've been here in New Jersey." A smile came over my face as I looked out onto the cold water. Stella was right about the pier, and pretty much everything else she said the festival would be.

"Yelling at me and telling me to leave you alone wasn't fun?" I leaned against the railing that stopped people from falling off the pier and rolled my eyes at Nick. "I'm kidding."

He chuckled a bit. "No, actually, it wasn't." The silence made it a bit awkward, but it really didn't seem like it.

"Yeah.. I know." He sighed, taking a seat on one of the benches that overlooked the water. "I know I haven't been the nicest guy and I know I've apologized for being that way, but I just want to say that you are one of the nicest people I've ever met. You're like.. my exact opposite. But I just want to thank you for putting up with me." I smiled at him. This was probably the best conversation we've had ever since I met him. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, if you're going to be my.." I coughed a little, trying to process the fact that I was going to marry this guy. I honestly still couldn't believe it. "..my husband, then I have to put up with you." He grinned at me and continued to look out into the ocean.

"You know, when my parents told me I was going to meet the girl I was going to marry soon, I freaked out. I was so scared out of my mind. And I know we got off on the wrong foot, but.. I'm glad the chose you." You could say I was blushing at that moment! He looked at me with serious eyes, and I knew that I felt the same way after we settled things between us.

I stood up and leaned against the railing again. "I wanna tell you something.." I said without looking at him. He got up and stood next to me on the railing.

"Go ahead." He put his cold hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"Okay, where do I start.." I took a deep breath. Was I really going to tell him I liked him? I hate admitting my feelings to other people, but with Nick, I just wanted to let him know and get it out of my system. I was about to confess to him, when he blurted something out.

"Wait.." He drew my face away from looking at the water with his hand, and made me look at him.

He closed his eyes shut and started to come in closer to my face. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, I let my eyes shut themselves. I knew he was going in for a kiss, and I knew I wanted it to happen. Our faces were inches away from reaching each others, when a loud roar came over the speakers. They had just announced the winner of the performances, and that's when we broke apart.

I chuckled a bit, "Were we just going to..?" He smiled and nodded.

"I, uh, I think so." We stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. The announcer came on the speaker again.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to the yearly festival! This year's festival was great with the snow and the lovely performances we had! We hope to see you all next year! Have a good night!"

"Maybe we should head back over there." He pointed his thumb back to where everyone else was. Nick and I made our way back near the booths and looked for Stella, Joe, and Kevin. Everyone starting packing up their canopies and loaded their trucks to head off. As much as I didn't want tonight to end, it just had to.

"Macy, honey, over here!" My dad called me from one of the booths he was standing in front of. I looked back at Nick who waved at my parents then looked at me.

I smirked at him, "I guess I should get going." He nodded, looking at his parents who were walking off to their car.

"I should too," He stuffed his hands in his jacket and shrugged. "I'll see you around, Macy."

I nodded yes and before he turned around, I grabbed his hand. "Thank you for today. I, surprisingly, enjoyed it." I giggled a bit.

"I did too." I tip toed to reach his face and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Nick." I let go of his hand, and he put it up to his cheek before waving and walking off.

I started heading towards my parents when Stella ran up next to me.

"Did you have a _fun_ time today?" She winked at me.

I nodded looking down at me feet and smiling to myself. "Actually, I did." She smiled at me and we headed back to the car.

I could tell that my feelings for Nick were changing every single day. I think I could change him, I mean, look at how much he's changed within the past week. And one thing I knew was for sure...

With him, I knew this wedding was going to be okay after all.

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I kinda got a little carried away, and I was super duperly busy that I never really had the change to finish it! But here it is! TADAAAA! (= I hope you guys like it, it was some what hard to write, but I got through it! Read and review! 3**


	12. Chapter 11

"What's this, Nicholas?" Joe asked in probably the most annoying voice, according to Nick. Joe grabbed the piece of paper that lay in front of Nick on the desk.

Nick got up and tried grabbing the paper from Joe's grasp, but being the older, and childish, brother he is, he ran to the other side of the room. "Give it back, Joe." Nick stared at him seriously.

"Or what?" Joe smirked at Nick before looking down at the paper. Joe's evil smirk faded, and he blinked at the paper. "Wow, this is really good. Is this a poem? For school?" Nick steadily walked up to him.

"No, it's.. it's a song." Joe was impressed. Nick was really serious about starting a band, but who knew the boy could write good songs as well!

"It's really good." Joe scanned his eyes over it again, reading some of it out loud. "Never knew I'd find someone like you, thought this kind of love was too good to be true.." Nick gulped a little, trying to grab the paper back. "Is this a love song?" Joe's eyes grew wider, as he was trying to figure out why Nick was writing a love song.

Just then, Nick grabbed the paper out of Joe's hand. "It's just a song, alright?" Nick took a seat back down, and slipped the paper away into a notebook. He swung the chair around to look at Joe, who was smiling at Nick in the creepiest way.

"About a girl? Named Mac-" Nick quickly burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? Psh, no. No, of course not." Nick tried not to make eye contact, but Joe already knew.

"Come on, Nick. You like, or even love, her! She's the one for you. You know it, I know it, mom and dad know it. That's why they chose her. She's a good person, and I think you're falling in love." Those words were probably the most deepest words Nick has ever heard come out from Joe's mouth.

He sighed, leaning his elbows against his thighs and holding up his head with his hand. "I don't know.. she's.. I've never met any girl like her before."

"That's a good thing. She's different, she's unique. Like Stella, of course." Joe smiled dreamily, looking up at the ceiling, then coming back to reality and facing Nick. Nick shook his head a bit a chuckled.

"I do like her. She hates me, but she still likes me, you know? I didn't like the idea of marrying her, especially because I didn't know her."

"See!" Joe jumped up. "You love her and you know it."

"I don't know about love-" Joe then quickly interrupted his little brother.

"You love her. I can tell." Joe grinned at Nick, who just sighed.

"_I didn't intend for **this **to happen, it just did._" Nick sat up straight, looking at his brother. "But I'm glad it's happening." Nick smiled a bit then stood up. "I'm gonna go get a soda, you want one?" Joe shook his head, and Nick ran down the stairs. Once Nick was out of sight, Joe propped out his cell phone.

"Got some things to tell you, you're definitely gonna want to hear this!" He typed into his phone. Joe smiled to himself. "Looks like Nick's got himself a girlfriend! Or wife, because they're already gonna get married and it's arra- oh nevermind." With that, Joe trudged out of the studio and into his room.

* * *

Stella came over to the house, saying she wanted to show me some of her new fabrics that she just purchased and how she got them for 50% off online instead of buying it at the actual store. She seemed so excited, but when she showed up at the door, all she had was herself and her purse.

"Where's these fabulous fabrics you were talking about? I was actually excited to see them." I smiled at her, and her mouth formed the shape of an O.

"Oh! Right! I totally forgot about them!" She gave me a crooked smile, "But it's okay, I'll show you some other time."

"Oh, okay." I nodded at her. She walked in and we walked up to my room.

"Actually," She said before sitting down on my bed, "I have some things to tell you." She smiled widely.

I nodded at her, waiting for her to say whatever she wanted to tell me, "Go ahead." I took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"So, Joe tells me that Nick's been writing songs lately." She raised her eyebrows repeatedly at me, while smiling. "Guess what they're about?"

"Hm, I don't know." I tried to think. "People?"

She nodded, "Yeah, well, a person.. but not just any person."

"His parents? I really don't know Stella." She faced me and smirked while shaking her head no.

"Mace, they're about _you._" At that moment, I could feel my face and ears getting red.

"..really?" I started to grin a little. "So does this mean.."

"He likes you, Macy. Or even loves you! So it seems, but that's what Joe told me. But whatever it is, he has feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for him too." She smirked at me.

"Wow.." I honestly didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to think." I looked at Stella who was still smirking at me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nick Lucas." She played it out with her hands. "It has a nice ring to it!" She got up from where she was sitting, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back!" I nodded as she walked out the door.

Once she was out the door, my mom came into the room.

"Hey mom." I looked at her as she made her way to the chair in front of my mirror.

"Hey, honey. I was thinking we could do some arrangements for the wedding." She smiled at me. Great, more arrangements. But honestly, I had no choice but to go with it.

I sighed a bit, "Sure, mom, what is it?"

"Well, maybe we can set up a date and send out some invitations?"

"Wait wait wait, so I have to invite relatives to a marriage that was never in my favor?" Well, I mean, it kind of sort of is now. Kind of.

"You don't want your relatives at your wedding?" She questioned me.

She had a way of making me feel bad. "Of course I do, mom." I held my head up with my hand.

"Okay." She smiled. "Well, pick a date, and let me know." She got up from my bed and walked out the door, passing Stella.

"What happened?" Stella asked as she set her drink down. "You look a little down."

"I'm okay, I just.. nothing." She nodded as she sat where my mom was just at. I like Nick, I really do, but this marriage thing is really, REALLY, starting to hit me. I'm a sixteen year old who's getting married to someone I met about a month ago. Does that not seem a little too soon? Yeah, my mom always tells me we're going to get to know each other first, but there's so much in my life I want to do right now and having a marriage isn't one of those things, _yet. _It's not that I don't want to marry Nick, I would love to; I just don't want to be sixteen and married.

"Mace, come on, you can tell me." She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, waiting for me to spill what was on my mind.

"It's nothing, really, Stells." I smiled at her, realizing there was no way out of this.

"Okay, but it's a great, snowy Sunday, and we are going to go out and get some hot chocolate." She smiled widely at me and stood up from the chair.

"Sounds good to me." I grabbed a sweater and my boots. Once she had her bag in her hands, we took off.

* * *

"You don't even like hot drinks, Joe." Nick argued as they turned the corner. "And you only like drinking Gatorade, so why are we going to get hot chocolate all of a sudden?" Joe mean-mugged Nick.

"Just come on, maybe I want to drink hot chocolate right now." Once they reached the little coffee shop, Nick took a seat at one of the tables and stuffed his hands in his hoodie.

"Hi, can I get two hot chocolates?" The server nodded and Joe took out his wallet. Once he paid, he took a seat from across from his little brother. "I have a tiny feeling we're going to run into someone we know." Joe smirked at Nick, who just raised an eyebrow at his brother's weird, but not foreign, behavior.

"What do you mean?" The door opened, which rang the little bell hanging behind it. The two Lucas' looked towards the door. Nick stood up really quick, and Joe couldn't help but smile at what Nick had just done. Nick's eyes landed on none other than..

"Macy! Stella! What a surprise!" Joe, trying to act surprised, yelled aloud. Nick shook his head at his older brother but continued to smile.

"Whoa! What a crazy coincidence, right Macy?" Stella's eyes grew wide as she tried not to laugh. Her and Joe so planned this.

I could feel my heart beat a little faster than normal. "Such a coincidence!" Joe chuckled as the server handed him his hot chocolates. "Can I get two more?"

"What a small town, huh?" The blonde stylist pulled me over to the table and we sat down at the table Nick was standing in front of. Joe then grabbed all four hot chocolates and sat down next to Nick on the opposite side.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot, me and Joe have to do something at.. right now! Wow, noon already?" Stella looked at her wrist, acting as if there was a watch there.

"That went by quick!" Joe exclaimed, "Well, we gotta go!" Before Nick and I could even get a word out, they grabbed their drinks and were out the door.

"Typical Joe and Stella." Nick mumbled while he took a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" He smirked at me.

"They're always planning something, and I mean always. But no one ever knows until it happens."

"They're that good at it too?" I questioned as I put my drink down.

"Yeah, really good at it. I just wish they could plan out a date for themselves, because everyone knows that they're in love with each other."

I nodded, what he said was totally true. "She told me she's too afraid of ruining their friendship, but sometimes you just have to look past that and just, you know, go for it."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Exactly." He smiled and we sat there for a while.

After talking for a bit, we decided to go out for a walk. I was debating if I should bring up the whole song about Macy situation. It was pretty darn adorable, but what if he gets all embarrassed, or what if those songs aren't even about me? They could be about his mom, or his grandma, or anyone else.. right?

We walked past countless stores and just walked without talking. I looked over at Nick who was reaching into his pocket for something, when he stopped walking.

"Wait, here." He took out a piece of paper, and handed it to me after debating if he should or not. "I was writing some songs for this new band, and this was.." He laughed a bit, thinking of what to say next. "..it was the only one I could write."

I could feel my face become warm, even if it was almost 20 degrees outside. Everything was actually turning out alright.

"Oh.. wow.. I, uh, thank you, that's really sweet." I chuckled as I held tight onto the paper. "I'll read it when I get home, but I wanted to ask you something important."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, so, I know that we have a wedding coming up, and what's a wedding without a set date, right?" I looked at him as he tried to piece together what I was saying.

"Of course, what's a wedding without the right date." He laughed a bit. "Let's see." He started thinking and counting numbers on his hand. "Okay, so next year is 2014," I nodded as he was in deep thought, "my grandfather's birthday is in May," He stopped walking and smirked at me, "and we've argued about six times?"

"So you're saying May 6, 2014.." I could feel a slight smile creep up on my face as he nodded at me, "That was a nice way of calculating all of that, actually."

"You're actually okay with that?" He raised a brow at me.

"I think it's perfect." I smiled up at him as he nodded back at me.

"Then I guess it's set." He held out his hand, and as I laced mine with his, it reassured me that this wedding wasn't completely a bad thing and that it wasn't going to ruin my life.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Stella asked as she sat in the passenger seat of Joe's car. "It's my turn, you've been hogging the binoculars for the past ten minutes! They probably haven't even left yet!" She looked out the car window which was parked away from the little coffee shop they just bolted out of.

"The door just opened!" Joe exclaimed as he handed Stella the binoculars. "I think it's them!"

"Of course it's them, they were the only ones in there when we left!" She grabbed them rom his hands and glued them to her eyes, "They're walking and talking and, why am I using this anyway, we're like twenty five feet away, Joe." He took it from her hands and placed them in the back of the car.

"Well, I thought it would be like a stakeout.." He turned his head back in their direction. "He's reaching into his pocket.."

"What do you think it is?" Stella tried to look past the cars driving by as Nick pulled out a piece of paper.

"I know exactly what it is." Joe smirked. Stella, moving closer and closer to the driver's side, tried to get a better look when Joe turned to face her. They were probably about, three inches a part from each other's face. You could sense the feeling they have for each other whenever they're both in the same room.

"Um.. it's the, um, song he wrote for her.." Joe tried to get out quick. Stella slowly drew her head back slowly and cleared her throat.

"Oh, of course it is, I mean, why else we he give her a.. paper.." Joe nodded and turned his attention back to Nick and I.

"Wait, they stopped! Now he's counting something.."

The two 'matchmakers' focused on what was happening. "Look at the way she looks at him.. it's so cute!" She looked at Joe who was still paying attention to the two of us and gave Joe the exact same look.

"Now they're just smiling at each other.. and he's holding out his hand, and she's grabbing his hand, and and and!" Joe tried to see what else was happening as they started walking away, "now they turned the corner."

"This was a success! They are so in love with each other! At least we finally got them to see that they are truly meant for each other." Stella smiled as she looked out the window.

Joe looked at Stella, and by the look on his face, he wished that Stella could see that they were meant for each other as well.

* * *

**A/N: oh my goodness, I'm such a lagger, I'm so so so so sorry! This took about, what, a month?! Shame on me! But I'm completely sorry, I'm so busy with work, it's crazy! Bu I'm loving where this story is going! You guys are so not going to expect what I have coming for you guys! (= I'm excited about that, but I honestly don't know how many chapters this story is going to be! I know it's going to be more than twenty, that's for sure! Hopefully I can update sooner than I did with this chapter! But read and review! SORRY AGAIN! Love you guys! :)**


End file.
